La vie dans ma tête
by Anissa Potter
Summary: Recueil de OS relatif à La fille du colocataire et La belle fille de l'espionne. Que ressentons-nous quand on est asociale, la fille de John Watson et la petite amie de Mycroft Holmes ? Découvrez le ici ! Et, un OS sur deux, proposez votre situation et j'écrirais dessus (plus d'infos à l'intérieur) !
1. OS déterminé 1

**La vie dans ma tête.**

_Avec Mycroft._

**Bonjour/Bonsoir,**

**Voici le receuil de OS relatif à mes précédentes fictions (La fille du colocataire et La belle-fille de l'espionne). Je vous conseille de les lire pour comprendre un tant soit peu l'univers mais si vous prenez mon conseil pour un challenge (en mode yolo swag j'vais lire sans avoir lu les autres), je pose les bases quand même :**

**Elizabeth est la fille de John Watson mais également la petite amie de Mycroft Holmes, sa mère est morte dans un accident de voiture à ses treize ans.**

**Pour les "habitués" : **

**Les OS ne sont PAS dans un ordre chronologique ! C't'un fouillis total.**

_**PETITES INFOS IMPORTANTES :**_

**1. OS hebdomadaire ! (le vendredi en soirée normalement)**

**2. Un OS sur deux, vous avez possibilité de choisir la situation dans laquelle sera Elizabeth ! J'vous explique, un OS sur deux, la PREMIERE review proposant une situation (le mieux c'est avec Elizabeth) et je poste le OS lors du suivant poste ^^ **

**Vous choisissez comme vous voulez ! En couple avec Moriarty, enfant, avec Dumstas quand ils étaient amis, bref c'est libre ! (même les pensées de Mycroft)**

**3. Pas de réponse aux questions, désolé :/**

**4. Les OS postés ici n'auront aucun impact sur la suite de l'histoire (le "tome" 3 si vous voulez)**

**On commence en force avec un lemon !**

******************************Disclaimer**** : Je ne possède que Elizabeth Watson, les personnes de son école et Rebecca le reste appartient aux talentueux Steve Moffat et Mark Gatiss et à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.******************************

* * *

><p>Dans une semaine environ, c'est Noël.<p>

Mais pour le moment, je m'en fiche complètement puisque je suis avec Mycroft, au restaurant.

Mycroft mange sans un seul mot mais le repas n'est pas du tout ennuyeux vu que je lui fais du pied sous la table, m'amusant à regarder les traits de son visage changés en fonction de la façon dont je lui caresse du pied.

Je remonte le bout de ma chaussure en haut de sa cheville, relevant à peine son pantalon.

Il déglutit et lève les yeux vers moi, avec un petit sourire.

- Que fais-tu ?

J'arque un sourcil, sarcastique.

- Je pensais que tu savais déduire.

- Dans quel but ? dit-il, rectifiant sa question.

- Mmh… Si je dis « ton lit », quelle sera la réponse ?

- Positive, bien évidemment, répond-il, sérieux comme un pape en s'essuyant consciencieusement la bouche.

Je me lève en sortant mon téléphone.

- Ok, je vais prévenir mon père que je passe la nuit dehors, je souris en coin en me dirigeant vers les toilettes.

J'entre dans les toilettes plus luxueuses que le dernier hôtel que je suis allée. J'entre dans une cabine et m'assois sur la cuvette en tapant le numéro de mon père.

- Allô ? Papa ?

- Elizabeth, un problème ?

- Pas du tout, je voulais te prévenir que je passe la nuit dehors.

- …Avec Mycroft ?

Sois forte, ma fille.

- Oui.

- Si vous faites quoique ce soit…, commence-t-il à menacer.

- Si tu continues, je vais t'offrir une tripotée de mini Mycroft qui t'appelleront « Papy ».

Il inspire, comptant visiblement commencer une immense réplique et je lui raccroche au nez avant de rejoindre mon Mycroft.

Le déterminant possessif n'est pas anodin.

Je m'assois en face de lui et il m'offre un regard interrogateur.

- Alors ?

- Il a dit oui.

- Menteuse.

- Après que je lui aie menacée de lui faire des petits enfants.

Je n'aurais jamais, mais alors là jamais, cru possible qu'on pouvait autant s'étrangler suite à une simple phrase.

J'écarquille les yeux et lui tape amicalement le dos jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en remette.

Il me regarde en reprenant lentement sa respiration.

- Dis-moi… Tu ne penses pas encore sérieusement à…des enfants ?

HEIN ?!

WHAT ?!

- Mais non, enfin !

Il soupire de soulagement et le repas se termine au rythme de mes taquineries sur son incapacité à envisager un avenir sérieux.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il me rappelle que d'ici six mois, je devrais savoir vers quelle étude je me dirige.

Je ne comprends pas comment je suis arrivé ici, je voulais simplement aller à l'école pour apprendre à lire et écrire et je me retrouve devant un tournant décisif pour mon avenir.

J'ai raté un épisode et un fameux.

Mycroft et moi terminons et sortons main pas dans la main.

Nous entrons dans sa voiture et sa main se pose possessivement sur ma cuisse. Mes joues s'enflamment et je souris, levant les yeux vers lui.

J'ai une envie folle de prendre moi-même l'initiative mais je ne sais pas trop comment il va le prendre.

Au pire, on verra.

J'attrape sa cravate, cherchant son approbation dans ses yeux et une fois que je la trouve, je tire légèrement sur celle-ci pour joindre nos lèvres.

Sa main serre un peu plus ma cuisse.

Mes yeux se ferment et je me laisse envahir par le flot des sensations les plus délicieuses les unes que les autres.

Je termine dans une position étrange : à moitié à genoux pas totalement non plus.

- Monsieur, murmure le chauffeur gêné.

Mycroft lève la tête, les lèvres rougies, le col désordonné et les cheveux plus aussi bien coiffés. Malgré ça, il ne se sépare pas de son allure supérieur.

- Oui ?

- Il y a beaucoup de trafic, je crains que nous soyons en retard comparer à d'habitude….

Pire tue l'amour du monde.

Je me rassois convenablement en me léchant machinalement les lèvres.

- Je vous jure que je vous ferais payer ce que vous venez de faire, je grogne en direction du chauffeur.

Il me regarde à travers le petit sourire et je devine son petit sourire amusé qu'il cache à cause de la présence de Mycroft.

- Qu'est-ce j'ai fais ?

- Vous avez interrompu quelque chose que vous ne n'auriez pas dû interrompre.

Mycroft a un petit sourire et je passe ma main dans mes cheveux pour les mettre correctement.

- Pourquoi ne lâches-tu pas ? demande-t-il en baissant les yeux vers moi.

- Parce que j'ai des cheveux indépendant : ils vivent leur vie sans prendre en compte le fait qu'il y a des règles quand on est un cheveu.

- Crois-moi, si tu dors chez moi, je les verrais lâcher.

Je grogne et resserre un peu plus mon élastique autour de mon chignon en forme de boule de chameau.

Pour rester polie.

Je prends mon téléphone dans ma poche et lit mes deux messages.

_« Elizabeth ! Je t'interdis de me faire des petits enfants avant que j'ai passé la barre des cinquante ans ! »_

- Oh mon père est d'accord que nous ayons des enfants ! Si c'est pas adorable ça ?

Je lève les yeux vers Mycroft qui me regarde avec tellement de sérieux que je m'étouffe dans ma salive pour retenir un maximum mon sourire.

_« Ok, c'est promis ! »_

Le deuxième message est de Louis.

_« Tu n'oublies pas qu'on doit bosser notre dialogue demain ? »_

_« Non, promis ! »_

Mycroft, la tête au dessus de mes épaules fronce les sourcils et je le regarde avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je ne l'aime pas, répond-il froidement.

Ce n'est pas que j'adore quand il jaloux c'est que je trouve ça tellement adorable que je n'ai pas les mots pour les décrire.

- Pourquoi ?

J'ai le ton le plus innocent possible.

- Il te voit trop. Et il t'a mit la main au fesse.

- Chose que tu ne fais jamais quand on y pense.

- Ne crois pas une seule seconde que ce genre de manipulation peut fonctionner avec moi.

Oh que si, ça fonctionne.

- Je sais, je continue en rangeant mon téléphone. Je faisais simplement remarquer que tu n'avais jamais mis ta main sur ma fesse, ça pourrait être vexant mais ce n'est pas comme si j'y accordais la moindre importance.

Il baisse les yeux vers moi puis glisse sa main au creux de mon dos, ses doigts frôlant le haut de mes fesses.

- Heureuse ? demande-t-il avec le ton du mec le plus détaché possible.

J'embrasse son cou en souriant en coin.

- Oh que oui.

Nous arrivons avec, effectivement, pas mal de retard. Mycroft avait retiré sa main avant notre arrivée.

A mon grand désespoir.

Nous entrons dans la maison tristement vide et Mycroft retire sa veste en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

Je jette un regard à la fenêtre où il neige et fait mine de frissonner.

- Mycroft.

- Mmh ?

- J'ai froid. Pas toi ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Je suis sûre que tu as froid, et si on se réchauffait mutuellement ?

Je me mets face à lui avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- J'ai lu quelque part que la chaleur corporelle pouvait aider pour ce genre de chose.

Il s'approche de moi en dénouant l'air de rien sa cravate, puis pose ses deux mains sur ma taille et me chuchote à l'oreille.

- Excellente idée.

Ah putain, oublie ce que j'ai pu dire. Tu peux me faire jouir comme ça.

Je fais comme un petit effort pour me donner autant de plaisir qu'il m'en donne et enroule mes bras autour de son cou en l'embrassant le plus sensuellement possible.

Je ne suis toujours pas super expérimenté dans ce genre de chose.

Je doute que nous soyons assez _« fusionnel, tu comprends ? C'est comme si on était une seule et même personne ! C'est l'amour de ma vie ! » _pour qu'il me porte en me soutenant par les cuisses.

Nous allons dans la chambre en se déshabillant en chemin.

D'abord sa cravate, ensuite nos chaussures, puis son gilet, ensuite ma chemise, après la sienne et enfin c'est nos corps enlacés et à moitié nus qui se retrouvent dans son immense lit.

Il me débarrasse rapidement de mon soutient gorge, inutile dans une telle situation, et happe entre ses lèvres mes mamelons.

Je suis beaucoup trop excitée pour rougir mais par contre, je ne prends pas la peine pour retenir mon gémissement de plaisir qui s'échappe malgré ( ?) moi de mes propres lèvres. Je pose mes mains sur son dos, griffant celui-ci tandis qu'il joue avec mon mamelon en utilisant sa langue.

Quelque minutes plus tard, ses mains caressant mon corps complètement nu à présent tout comme le sien, j'écarte de moi-même mes cuisses.

Franchement, Mycroft, fais ce que tu veux du moment que tu me prennes dans la seconde qui vienne.

Il se redresse, haletant et farfouille nerveusement dans sa table de nuit.

Il perd ses moyens, c'est putain d'excitant.

Il sort un préservatif, le déballe avec dextérité et l'enfile.

Ok, ça aussi c'est putain d'excitant.

Il me pénètre, tout aussi délicatement que la première fois et je ferme les yeux en gémissant de plaisir.

- Myc-Mycroft… Tu sais je…

Il m'embrasse pour me faire taire et je mordille sa lèvre pour lui faire payer de m'avoir coupé la parole.

Ma vengeance tombe vite à l'eau quand je tombe dans un orgasme assez violent puisque je ne me souviens pas du temps qu'il dure.

Quand je, d'une certaine manière, reviens à moi, Mycroft a accéléré le rythme et il a les traits crispés par le plaisir.

On dit souvent des choses sans réellement savoir si elles sont vraies.

Mais je peux promettre ici et maintenant que le gémissement de Mycroft Holmes quand il jouit est le plus beau son du monde et de l'histoire.

Il se retient de tomber sur moi et se laisse glisser sur le matelas, retirant la capote qu'il jette dans la petite poubelle dont il dispose.

Je me blottis timidement contre lui et il passe automatiquement son bras autour de moi. Je pose ma main sur son ventre que je caresse doucement et ai le plaisir de le voir rougir. Chose que je ne vois que rarement.

- Mycroft, je souffle, une fois mon souffle reprit. Tu sais ce que je voulais dire tout à l'heure…

- Je sais ce que tu allais me dire.

- Bah ok, je le dirais pas, je grogne.

Il sourit en coin et s'amuse à dessiner des cercles imaginaires dans mon dos.

- Tu sais, Mycroft, nous ne sommes pas jaloux de la même manière.

- Ah oui ? Développe.

- Je ne bosse pas avec un canon tel que Robert Downey Junior, tandis que toi tu travailles constamment avec Anthea qui, en plus d'avoir des mensurations de rêve, pourrait tourner dans une pub de soin capillaire sans aucun problème.

Il plonge son regard dans le mien en haussant un sourcil.

- En parlant de ça, tes cheveux sont lâchés.

Je grogne et les attache dans un chignon encore plus laid que le premier, sous son regard amusé.

- Sinon, je tiens à préciser que c'est toi plutôt qu'Anthea qui est dans mon lit, dit-il en se tournant légèrement sur le côté.

- Rien ne m'indique que tu n'as pas couché avec.

- Je crains que tu sois dans l'obligation de me faire confiance et donc de te contenter de ma parole.

- … M'en fiche. De toute façon, j'ai donné mon premier baiser à James.

Il grogne.

- Cet idiot.

- Jaloux ?

- Vu que c'est moi qui ai tout ton corps à disposition, je peux répondre que non.

Je fronce les sourcils.

- Tu n'as pas mon corps à ta...

Il pose sa main sur mon sein droit.

Je rougis, ferme la bouche, l'ouvre et la referme.

- C'est mieux quand tu te tais, sourit-il en retirant sa main.

- Un jour, je te ferais perdre tes moyens, moi aussi.

- J'attends ce jour avec impatience, sourit-il.

J'éclate de rire et remonte ma main sur son torse en souriant, refermant doucement les yeux.

Il embrasse mon front et je n'ouvre pas les yeux, n'ayant aucune envie de briser l'ambiance.

Je m'endors, totalement détendue et parfaitement bien.

* * *

><p><strong>Petite review pour proposer une situation et pleins d'autres pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé ?<strong>

**A vendredi !**


	2. OS non-déterminé 1

_Alerte psychopathe, regarde maman, un psychopathe !_

**Salut,**

**Petite allusion à Antoine Daniel dans le titre. Je voulais aussi vous prévenir que je ne sais pas faire Moriarty mais si je suis folle de lui donc pardonnez moi :/.**

**Ensuite, peut-être que vous l'ignoriez mais je suis belge et mon père est musulman. Je voulais vous dire, au nom de la plupart des belges que nous aussi, nous sommes Charlie. Aujourd'hui, à mon école, nous avons fais une minute de silence, nous étions habillé en noir et bleu marine (foncé) et nous avons accroché des crayons aux arbres de notre école, parce que nous sommes Charlie. Personnellement, j'ai quelques Charlie Hebdo dans ma bibliothèque et je dois vous avouez que j'ai été (comme vous je suppose) secoué par cet acte lâche et cruel. Je ne compte pas vous faire la morale sur les amalgames et tout ça, parce que ceux qui n'en feront pas sont ceux qui n'en faisaient déjà pas à la base.**

**#JesuisCharlie**

**Réponses aux reviews (vous m'avez gâté à ce niveau) :**

**laptiteanaelle :**

**J'espère vraiment qu'il te plaira ! J'ai préféré les mettre en couple parce que le flirt c'est vraiment pas mon truc .-.**

**Noooo Aime :**

**Je t'avoue que je n'en ai pas remarqué (de bug), mais je te crois ^^' ! J'avais écris ce OS il y a plus de deux mois ! On avait pas encore parlé d'enfant dans les questions xD ! Prendre les choses en main... Oh que oui il sait x). J'aime le Johncroft moi ! :o mais c'est le Jimbeth qui l'a emporté !**

**Gretchen :**

**Un peu plus calme ces reviews sans Elliot ;). Effectivement, ce pauvre John a bugué. Il est hors de question que j'imagine Elizabeth enceinte xD Je me tuerais ainsi que John !**

**Lafinida Scott :**

**Un duo de serial killer ? Mais comment diable voyez vous mais pauvre Elizabeth..**

**Electre 1964 :**

**J'aime aussi ! C'est vraiment le genre de discussion que j'adore écrire et c'est avec Mycroft qu'elle en a le plus (et avec Sherlock) !**

**Mana2702 :**

**Merci beaucoup ! Heureuse que ça t'ait plu !**

********************************Disclaimer**** : Je ne possède que Elizabeth Watson, les personnes de son école et Rebecca le reste appartient aux talentueux Steve Moffat et Mark Gatiss et à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.********************************

* * *

><p>Je pénètre dans le salon de thé tout en me demandant si plus ça a l'air british, plus c'est cher. Si c'est le cas, ce salon doit coûter 120£ de l'heure.<p>

En fait, je n'ai accès qu'au hall d'entrée. Chacun des clients disposent d'un petit salon individuel où sont servis scones, muffins, earl grey et autres pâtisseries typiquement britanniques.

Le hall est aux couleurs pastels, souvent on peut poser les yeux sur du rose. Le maître d'hôtel est penché sur un cachier lui-même sur un bureau en bois sombre et vernis. Je ne sais pas quel bois de riche.

Je m'approche, tirant sur les volants de la robe que j'ai reçue pas plus tard que ce matin. Elle est rose pâle, bustier et j'ai reçu chaussure (escarpin noir, j'ai failli me casser la gueule trois fois), accessoire (collier doré), et une veste noire.

C'est super de voir à quel point son hôte peut faire confiance quand il s'agit d'habillement. C'est affolant comment les britanniques dirigent la manière dont ils habillent leurs invités fémimines.

- Oui ? demande le maître d'hôtel en relevant les yeux vers moi.

Environs 1m70, yeux gris tirant sur le bleu délavé, cheveux blond cendré et peau plutôt pâle.

- Normalement, Monsieur… Heurtier m'attend, je dis en jetant un coup d'œil au dos de ma main où j'ai noté le faux nom de ce crétin arrogant.

Comme si il suffisait de changer de nom pour ne pas le reconnaître.

Le maître déjà pâle devient pratiquement cadavérique.

Pauvre petit cœur.

- O-Oh, bien sûr. Il-Il est déjà là, suivez moi, bégaye-t-il en perdant ses moyens.

Je suis le pauvre petit paniqué, retenant le « je sais qu'il est déjà là, abruti » qui me gratte la gorge.

Après avoir dédaller dans pas mal de couloir, il se poste devant une porte plus grande que moi –ce qui n'est pas bien compliqué- et se racle la gorge avant de frapper trois coups clairs à la porte.

Pas mal de sang froid, le petit pâlo.

- Monsieur, votre invité est là.

Aucune réponse ne vient et je prends ça pour un oui. Qui ne dit mot consent, n'est-ce pas ? J'entre dans la pièce et la parcours du regard.

Elle fait environs la taille du salon de Baker Street, mais est beaucoup plus classe et chic. Il y a deux sièges dont les coussins sont correctement assortis, un canapé vert menthe et entre ces trois meubles, une table basse en acajou ou quelque chose du genre.

Le tout est dans un style de décoration anglais, je ne vois pas d'autres mots pour qualifier cela.

Sur le canapé vert menthe, jambes croisées, tasse de thé à la main, petit doigt relevé m'observe le gringalet qui fait trembler la presque totalité du monde occidentale.

James Moriarty lui-même, oui Madame.

Il pose délicatement la tasse et me désigne un siège d'un vague geste de la main. Je m'y assois sans prononcer le moindre mot et croise les jambes.

- Vous avez donc mis ce que je vous ai envoyé, Miss Watson, susurre-t-il de sa voix si caractéristique.

Je réponds à son sourire mielleux par un rictus hypocrite.

- Nous savons tout les deux que je n'avais pas le choix. Nous sommes donc repassés au vouvoiement… Monsieur Moriarty ? je dis d'une voix tout aussi sucrée que la sienne.

Il me sert une tasse de thé, son sourire se crispant.

Je serre les dents.

Mauvaise idée, El', mauvaise idée.

- Je n'avais pas le temps de vous prévenir, dit-il beaucoup plus sec en me tendant froidement ma tasse.

- Que vous n'étiez pas mort ?

- Exactement, réplique-t-il.

Je retiens pas mal de répliques sarcastiques et noyent ces dernières avec une longue gorgée de thé.

C'est quand je repose ma tasse que je remarque c'était tellement chaud que je me suis anesthésiée la langue. Super, bien jouée ma grande.

- Pourquoi ce rendez-vous ? je finis par lâcher quand je constate qu'il ne parlera pas premier.

- Oh pitié, réplique-t-il en roulant des yeux. Quel est le but d'un rendez vous ?

Je lève un sourcil.

Ok, il est Le criminel consultant, mais serait-il assez arrogant pour croire que je vais finir dans son lit après deux ans d'absence et de silence ? Il faut croire.

- … C'est non, James, je dis froidement en me relevant.

Il se lève avec son petit sourire adorable qui dit « Tu-Vas-M'obéir-Quoiqu'-Il-Arrive » qui me fait craquer à chaque fois.

Faible femme que je suis, je tombe dedans à chaque fois.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que mon père serait furieux et déçu si il apprenait que James Moriarty m'avait…

Comment dire ?

Voler mon pucelage avant de faire en sorte que Sherlock fasse un faux suicide.

Et que j'avais pleuré quand j'avais cru que les deux étaient morts.

- Je ne comptais pas de te le réclamer tout de suite, sourit-il en prenant fermement mon poignet et m'attirant brusquement contre lui.

Je le fixe, ne tentant pas de me dégager.

J'ai tenté de le faire deux fois auparavant, je n'aurais pas du.

Le baiser possessif qu'il m'offre après ça confirme mes doutes : je ne vais pas pouvoir lui résister.

* * *

><p><strong>Avant-première prochain OS :<strong>

**"Je frappe à la porte du bureau du proviseur.**

**- Entrez, dit la voix visiblement vibrante de colère de celui-ci.**

**J'entre et prends un sourire hésitant en voyant Lestrade, mon père et les deux Holmes.**

**Putain, j'suis pas dans la merde, là.**

**- Elizabeth, avez-vous une explication à fournir ?**

**- …Ah…Euh… J'adore votre cravate, Monsieur, je dis après avoir eu la bouche ouverte pendant plusieurs secondes tel un poisson rouge."**

**Pas de possibilité de me passer un sujet cette fois-ci, à la semaine prochaine !**


	3. OS déterminé 2

**La vie dans ma tête.**

_Avec le colocataire._

**Hey !**

**Voici un bon gros OS (4036) j'espère qu'il vous amusera autant que je me suis amusée à l'écrire ! N'oubliez pas : première review, choix du sujet du prochain OS !**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Mana2702 :**

**Je dois t'avouer que j'ai ris en l'écrivant (arrogance niveau 2.0) ! Yap ! Nous sommes tous Charlie !**

**aliena wyvern :**

**Le problème est qu'il y a beaucoup d'imbéciles... merci !**

**Gretchen :**

**Il veut que je nettoie ? Contente que ça te plaise ! Ca dépend, qu'il sache d'orée que j'ai un stock de 5 OC non-utilisé tout prêt à aller sur le champs de bataille !**

**Nooo Aime :**

**Je pense en effet, je ne sais pas qui entre elle ou John mourraient si John l'apprenait xD !**

**MMWH :**

**J'aime bien la fin de ta review "Morarty c'est dépaysant mais pas déplaisant" je pense que je vais en faire mon slogan ! Yeah !**

**Electre1964 :**

**Jamais il ne doit savoir XD !**

********************************Disclaimer**** : Je ne possède que Elizabeth Watson, les personnes de son école et Rebecca le reste appartient aux talentueux Steve Moffat et Mark Gatiss et à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.********************************

* * *

><p>Quand je sors de chez moi, au matin, devant aller à l'école, j'ai l'agréable surprise de voir Sherlock dans l'allée.<p>

Agréable, agréable, tout est relatif.

- Bonjour.

- John travaille aujourd'hui ?

- …On est mardi, donc ouais.

- Bien, suis-moi.

Je lève un sourcil, hésitant mais obéis tout compte fait et entre dans le taxi à sa suite.

- Où on va ?

- Lestrade m'a trouvé une enquête, un Watson vaut bien l'autre.

- …T'es au courant que je ne sais pas me battre ? Et que la seule arme que j'ai jamais manié c'était un pistolet à eau ?

- Certes, mais tu as des attributs que John ne possède pas.

Je bugue quelques secondes mais consens à lever les yeux vers lui.

- Tu parles de mes seins ou de mes fesses ?

- Des deux. Ça aurait été bien que tu t'aies maquillé un peu plus mais tant pis.

- … Tu sais que je suis en couple ?

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

- Bien sûr que je le sais. Mycroft ne le saura pas avant une heure et demie.

- …Je vois, c'est quoi l'enquête ?

- Nous le saurons bientôt.

- Alors comment peux-tu savoir si mes seins ont une quelconque utilité ?

- Parce que. Retire ton écharpe, ouvre ton manteau et descends un peu ton débardeur, nous sommes arrivés.

Évidemment, soumise que je suis, je le fais tout en sortant du taxi.

Nous sommes face à une grande bâtisse, le genre de baraque qui indique tout de suite qu'on est dans quartier bon genre mais pas trop non plus.

Lestrade est devant la maison, bras croisés.

- Alors, Lestrade, qu'avons-nous ?

- Homicide, Sherlock. Salut, John.

- … Putain, Greg, c'est super vexant…

- …Oh mon Dieu ! Elizabeth ! Que fais-tu ici ?!

- Elle m'accompagne.

- Mais…

- Alors ?

Je les suis, montant les escaliers avec eux en écoutant Lestrade d'une oreille. Si je suis bien, l'homme a été tué par strangulation et sa chambre est dans un désordre pas possible.

Nous entrons dans une chambre, effectivement dans un bordel de fou, où un homme gît sur son lit, teint blême, yeux vides et morts.

Mais quel humour !

Plus précisément, il a des cheveux blonds en brosse, des yeux vert enfoncé dans un amas de graisse qui forme son visage et le reste de son corps nage également dans la graisse.

- Oh, salut le taré, sourit Donovan en relevant la tête.

Bon, vu que mon père n'est pas là, c'est mon tour de devenir protectrice désignée de Sherlock.

- Donovan, quand on a cul inversement proportionnel à son intelligence, on ferme sa gueule et on twerk dans des clips de gangsta-rap.

Sherlock a un petit sourire amusé et se penche sur le corps tandis que Donovan s'approche de moi.

- Tu ne devrais pas être à l'école ?

- Vous en avez plus besoin que moi.

Donovan, Elizabeth, soupire Greg derrière nous.

- Patron, elle est mineure et scolarisée, elle a rien à faire ici.

- Mon utilité sur cette scène de crime est apparemment plus reconnue que la votre. Non, mais sérieusement, vous n'en avez pas marre d'être le boulet du groupe ? Ouais, ok, Sherlock est difficile à vivre, mais tout le monde ici ferme sa gueule quand il entre parce que tout le monde sait que sans lui, vous pataugerez pendant des semaines avant d'avoir ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'une piste.

Je lui souris froidement.

- Allez faire votre boulot, je ferais le mien : fermer ma gueule et être bien élevée.

J'aime bien le regard choquée qu'elle m'offre avant de tourner les talons et de se remettre au travail.

- Tu es la fille cachée de Sherlock, me souffle Greg.

- Ne me dites pas que vous ici vous croyez à cette histoire de couple entre Sherlock et mon père ? Dégoûtant.

Il sourit en coin.

Sherlock se redresse au bout de vingt minutes et s'en va sans dire un mot. Je comprends malgré tout que je suis dans l'obligation de le suivre et lui réclame des informations dans le taxi.

- Bien, nous allons devoir faire croire que je t'ai récemment acheté un bracelet en cuivre et que tu es ma fille.

- …A qui devons nous faire croire ça ?

- Un serveur, dans un restaurant indien.

Ouais !

- ..Sherlock, il est 10 heures…

- Mmh… Problématique.

Effectivement.

Nous allons à la morgue pour patienter et j'observe Sherlock faire des trucs chelou avec un scalpel et une main de mort.

C'est normal que j'aie un orgasme ?

Quand l'heure arrive, nous attendons devant la vitrine du restaurant, son bras autour de mes épaules, tout deux avec un sourire qui semble honnête si l'on nous ne connait pas personnellement.

- Bonjour, dit un indien en nous ouvrant la porte.

- Une table pour deux, s'il-vous-plait, demande Sherlock avec tant de politesse que mon sourire gentil s'agrandit.

Je dois pratiquement me pincer pour ne pas subitement exploser de rire.

Nous nous installons à table et faisons de faire la conversation, n'ayant que des sujets vides à lancer. Je vois bien que Sherlock surveille un serveur en particulier et quand celui-ci arrive, j'interviens.

- Papa.

Putain, appeler Sherlock Holmes « Papa », j'ai vraiment réussi ma vie là.

- Tu vois le bracelet que tu m'as offert pour mon 18/20 en géo ? Bah, ça fait deux semaines que je le trouve plus…

- Le bracelet en cuivre ?

- Exactement.

Nous mangeons notre nourriture indienne en continuant d'animer la discussion de sujets vides et ennuyeux, le serveur ne nous lâchant plus du regard.

Quand nous sortons de ce restaurant merdique, Sherlock a son sourire _« Les-Morts-C'est-Cool ». _

- Mon père doit t'engueuler quand tu souris comme ça sur les scènes de crime.

- Inlassablement.

- Dommage, je trouve ça marrant.

- Il sourit mais reprend son expression paternelle quand nous voyons le serveur nous rejoindre.

Après ce qui me semble être une séance de négociation très serrée, le gars s'en va en fusillant mon deuxième Papa du regard.

- …On fait quoi ?

- On attend, dit-il en regardant Rajesh s'éloigné.

Non, il ne s'appelle pas comme ça mais j'ai décidé de lui donner ce nom tant que je n'aurais pas le sien.

- …Allons dans un bar pour ne pas cailler.

- Je n'ai pas froid.

- Moi oui, et je suis ta fille. On y va, Papa.

Il lève les yeux au ciel mais consens à me suivre tout en gardant quand même le contrôle : il choisit le café dans lequel nous entrons.

- Faisons un jeu.

- Oh pitié, tu es encore plus barbante que John.

- Ou je te parle du corps nu et parfait de Mycroft.

- …Que dois-je faire ?

Je souris en coin et joins mes mains sous mon nez.

Oui, comme lui.

- Dis-moi un truc embarrassant sur Mycroft.

A son sourire, je devine que je n'avais même pas besoin de faire de chantage pour qu'il accepte.

- Il y en a beaucoup.

- …Pas trop humiliant, juste quelque chose que je pourrais utiliser pour le faire chanter.

Il plisse les yeux puis son sourire s'élargit et je commande une tasse de thé.

- Il n'a jamais eu de véritable petite amie.

- …Rien ? Du tout ?

- Des aventures, juste des aventures.

- … Mais c'est super triste…

Il me regarde avec dédain et je lui, très mature, je sais, tire la langue.

- Me regarde pas comme ça, Papa, je dis d'une voix geignarde.

- Tu es ridicule.

- Je sors avec ton frère.

Il grimace.

Je bois une gorgée de thé.

- Que trouves-tu à Mycroft, sincèrement ?

- Encore cette discussion ?

- Nous avons encore pas mal de temps devant nous, alors oui, encore cette discussion. De toute façon, je suis ton père, tu dois m'obéir.

Je retiens difficilement mon sourire et croise mes doigts.

- Je peux commander à manger, Papa ?

Il hoche la tête en guise de réponse et je me prends un muffin très anglais.

- Tu trouvais quoi à Adler, toi ? je demande quand on me sert ma pâtisserie.

Il me regarde et arque un sourcil qui se veut incompris.

- Pardon ? Réponds d'abord à ma question, je répondrai ensuite à la tienne.

- Tu ne répondras pas à la mienne.

- Absolument pas.

Je soupire mais prend une bouchée avant de me mettre à parler.

- Je suis simplement amoureuse.

- De quoi ? Que lui trouves-tu ?

- Mais pourquoi ça t'intéresse !

- J'aimerais comprendre comment une fille de 15 ans peut tomber amoureuse de mon ennuyeux de frère !

…

Merde.

Un point pour lui.

Le Holmes mène la danse.

- …Tu ne veux pas plutôt savoir ce que je pense sur la religion islamique ?

- Ennuyeux.

- Tu es ennuyeux.

- Cesse donc de mentir.

- Oui Papa, je grogne en fixant mon muffin.

- Alors ?

Je prends une grande inspiration.

Et reprends une bouchée.

- Bah je sais pas. En plus, on a déjà eu cette discussion. Je trouve Mycroft différent mais surtout, je le trouve attirant. Voilà, c'est tout.

Il plisse les yeux et se laisse lentement tomber sur le dossier de son siège.

- Tu le trouves beau ?

- …Je sais pertinemment que ce n'est pas un homme correspondant aux caractères de beautés actuels, mais à mes yeux, oui il est beau.

Il se retient visiblement de ne pas vomir devant d'amour et de sentiments.

- J'ai une question, moi aussi, tu comptes dire quand à mon père que si j'ai séché, c'est de ta faute ?

- Jamais, tu te débrouilles.

Je sors un paquet de cigarette de ma poche et le pose sur la table.

- Mmh…Je verrais bien, si il te pose des questions, dis lui de m'appeler, sourit-il en prenant le paquet de cigarette.

- C'est un plaisir de faire affaire avec toi.

- De même.

Il range le paquet de cigarette puis fronce les sourcils et se lève, me murmurant à l'oreille en se penchant.

- Quoiqu'il arrive, tu suis le serveur. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas te laisser tomber.

Il se redresse et parle intelligiblement.

- J'espère pour toi que ce garçon est digne de toi, sinon je lui ferais passer un sale quart d'heure.

Mais, qu'est-ce qui se passe bordel de merde ?

Mon « Papa » sort et je reste seule, mon muffin a moitié mangé devant moi, hébétée.

Soudain, Rajesh arrive de nulle part et s'assoit en face de moi.

- Tu es la fille de l'homme bouclé ?

…

- Absolument, je réponds.

- Tu vas me suivre ou je te bute.

- Absolument, je réponds.

L'aventure avec les américains m'a suffit une seule fois et je me lève première, le suivant ensuite en déglutissant.

_« Je ne vais pas te laisser tomber. »_

Putain, tu as intérêt Sherlock ou je pense pouvoir te promettre que Mycroft et mon père feront de toi de la chaire à pâtée.

Nous retournons dans le restaurant indien et l'homme me force à m'assoir d'un regard.

- Ton père t'a offert ce bracelet ? dit-il d'une voix tendue en me montrant une photo d'un bracelet en cuivre, superbe, où l'on peut distinguer des feuilles de je ne sais pas quoi tressée entre elles.

- Affirmatif.

Il me fixe froidement et plisse les yeux.

- Tu as de la chance que je ne sois pas violent, je n'aime pas du tout ton ton impétueux.

Ouais, mais d'après mon faux Papa tu as quand même tué un type.

- Pourquoi vous voulez ce bracelet ?

- C'est moi qui pose des questions !

- Ok !

Oui, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'être presque aussi agressive que lui.

- Je dois le récupérer, se murmure-t-il à lui-même.

Gollum version Bollywood.

- Où est-il ? rugit-il soudainement en se tournant vivement vers moi.

- Vous avez tué cet homme ?

Il se crispe soudainement et me regarde avec beaucoup plus d'attention.

- Il ne l'avait plus…, souffle-t-il. Je n'avais pas le choix….

Et ça doit être le moment où Sherlock entre suivit de Scotland Yard pour me permettre de garder la vie sauve.

Tout compte fait rien ne vient.

- Où as-tu mis ce bracelet ?

- Si je l'ai perdu, je ne le sais pas, je réponds d'une voix qui se veut ferme et sûre d'elle.

Mais après les ricains, je ne le suis que très très moyennement.

- Réponds ! Réfléchis !

- Elizabeth, tu es plus doué que ton père quand il s'agit de faire diversion, dit Sherlock en entrant, l'ombre d'un sourire aux lèvres.

Je lève les yeux vers lui, poussant un soupire soulagé. Deux secondes plus tard, si pas moins, Lestrade et quelques autres agents suivent mon ex-colocataire.

- J'ai une poitrine que mon père ne possédera jamais, j'articule quand un agent menotte –enfin deux agents- Rajesh qui s'appelle en fait « Akash ».

- Sherlock ! Comment avez-vous pu laisser une adolescente faire votre travail ? s'exclame Lestrade en s'approchant.

Sherlock feint d'être surpris.

- Lestrade, vous n'avez pas confiance en elle ? Voyons, je savais pertinemment qu'elle aurait fait ça mieux que moi !

- Elle aurait pu être blessée !

Si j'avais été blessée, Mycroft serait venu me voir. Donc est-ce vraiment une mauvaise chose ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir sérieusement à la question parce que Lestrade se met en face de moi et fronce les sourcils.

- Il t'a frappé ?

- Nop.

- Il t'a crié dessus ?

- … Bah ouais, pourquoi ?

Assieds toi, dit-il en attirant une chaise avant d'appuyer doucement mais fermement sur mon épaule pour que je m'y assois.

Je cligne des yeux et jette un regard apeuré à mon « Papa ».

- …Kesskispasse ? Eh, je vais bien.

- Oui, je sais, mais nous devons appliquer la procédure en considérant que tu es en état de choc.

- …Mais je vais très bien.

Donovan a un petit sourire et mon majeur a une très forte envie de se lever dans sa direction.

Greg ne me répond pas et dégage je ne sais pas trop où.

- Sherlock, il est partis où ?

- Aucune idée, marmonne-t-il.

- Mon père va te tuer

- C'est moi ton père.

- Mon autre Papa alors.

L'inspecteur-Que-J'aime-Très-Fort revient avec une couverture qu'il pose sur mes épaules.

- Voilà.

- …Mais putain Lestrade, qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?

- Tu es en état de choc.

- …j'ai juste discuté avec un mec !

- Chut, dit-il simplement en posant sa main sur mon épaule qu'il masse presque de manière paternelle.

Je vais finir par croire que je suis arrivée dans la quatrième dimension.

Lestrade et Sherlock se prennent pour mon père.

Mycroft, le gouvernement britannique, est mon petit ami.

- Nous avons appelé ton père.

- Hein ?! Non !

Je retire brutalement ma couverture et pars de ce restaurant du diable en courant, ignorant les cris des Lestrade.

Sherlock ne me suis pas.

Père indigne.

Je cours jusqu'à mon école, utilisant une endurance et une force que je ne me connaissais pas.

Quand j'arrive devant la cours, ils sont tous dehors.

J'entre discrètement et me poste près de Louis en murmurant.

- Donne-moi ton bonnet.

Il baisse le regard vers moi, plisse les yeux et me tends son bonnet.

- Je l'enfile, remonte mon col et voûte légèrement les épaules.

- Où étais-tu, bordel ? me demande Rose.

- En enquête, je réponds dans un murmure.

- Comment tu te la frimes.

Je ne réponds plus et écoute simplement les conversations en tentant de me faire la plus petite possible.

Soudainement, un pied tape sèchement mais pas trop fort dans ma cheville et je me tourne pour faire face à Dumstas.

Ce dernier a un petit sourire limite machiavélique.

- Le proviseur demande à te voir. Apparemment toute ta smala s'est invitée dans son bureau.

J'évite de déglutir même si j'en ai très envie.

Ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir un quelconque acte prouvant de ma faiblesse devant Dumstas.

- Je t'accompagne ? me murmure William.

- …Non, je sais y aller toute seule, je suis une grande fille, je réponds en bousculant intentionnellement Mark.

En chemin, je retire mon bonnet et rabaisse mon col, jugeant d'un regard mon reflet dans la vitre.

J'ai les cheveux détaché, et, miraculeusement, ça va. Ils sont moins épais que d'habitude et m'arrivent en dessous de la poitrine.

Je frappe à la porte du bureau du proviseur.

- Entrez, dit la voix visiblement vibrante de colère de celui-ci.

J'entre et prends un sourire hésitant en voyant Lestrade, mon père et les deux Holmes.

Putain, j'suis pas dans la merde, là.

- Elizabeth, avez-vous une explication à fournir ?

- …Ah…Euh… J'adore votre cravate, Monsieur, je dis après avoir eu la bouche ouverte pendant plusieurs secondes tel un poisson rouge.

- Monsieur Johnson, sourit froidement Mycroft. Pouvons-nous réquisitionner votre bureau quelques minutes ? Vous pourrez punir comme bon vous semble Miss Watson ensuite.

_« Miss Watson » ?_

Sérieusement ?

Le proviseur marmonne des choses inintelligibles dans sa barbe que je devine taillée pour un effet « Je-Prends-Soin-De-Moi-Mais-Pas-Trop-Parce-Que-Je-Suis-Un-Homme-Pseudo-Décontracté ».

Quand il sort de la pièce, je me tourne vers les quatre hommes de ma vie et leur offre un sourire pas trop sûr de lui.

- C'est si beau de voir les hommes auxquels je tiens le plus dans la même pièce parce que, vous savez…

- Assis, dit froidement Mycroft à Sherlock et moi.

Je m'assois sans discuter mais Sherlock reste debout.

Si il m'avait dit assis sur ce ton et que nous étions seuls chez lui, j'aurais espéré à un SM soft.

- Je n'ai rien fais.

- Une enquête ! Elle a 15 ans, Sherlock ! rugit tout à coup mon père.

- En fait, j'en ai 16, je rectifiai d'une petite voix.

- Silence, disent mon père et Mycroft en même temps.

Pour une fois que c'est deux là s'entendent.

Je vais vous laisser alors, les gars.

Je rejette la tête en arrière et murmure à ce traître de Lestrade.

- Si j'étais partie, c'était pour éviter ce genre de chose, voyez-vous.

- Je ne savais pas où tu étais, je préférais éviter tout risques inutiles.

- Que vouliez-vous qu'il m'arrive ?

- Rien, justement.

Si avec ça il est pas dingue de moi.

- Elizabeth !

Je sursaute et me rassois convenablement, cherchant qui m'a appelé.

Ah, c'est mon Papa.

Le vrai.

- Oui ?

- Comment as-tu pu dire oui ! Tu avais cours !

- …Justement !

- Si tu n'avais pas compris, Elizabeth, dit froidement Mycroft. Nous exigeons des explications.

- Bon, moi je vais y aller, marmonne Greg en partant.

Mais quel lâche.

Je ne lui aurais jamais fais une chose pareille, moi. Je l'aurais soutenu et accompagné jusqu'au bout.

- …J'ai une explication individuelle, genre personnalisé pour chacun de vous.

- Elizabeth, dit mon père d'une voix menaçante.

Je tourne la tête vers Sherlock qui se dirige dangereusement vers la porte.

Okay.

Faisons comme ça.

Je me lève, sourit à mon amoureux de toujours et mon papa d'amour, puis double Sherlock et sors du bureau en courant.

- Elizabeth ! C'était mon idée ! crie Sherlock.

J'arrive dans la cours et me jette littéralement dans les bras de Louis.

- Protège moi je t'en prie !

- Ok ! Contre qui ?

- Mon père et Mycroft !

Il me repousse aussitôt et je relève la tête vers lui, choquée.

- Tu as cru que j'étais sado-maso ?!

- Tu es mon meilleur ami !

Preuve d'amour, chose que je ne fais jamais avec lui.

JAMAIS.

Il me fixe.

Bug.

Et me reprend dans ses bras.

- Elizabeth ! dit mon père derrière moi. Tu vas avoir une de ces punitions !

- Jeune homme, reculez maintenant si vous ne voulez pas que je fasse un tour dans votre dossier, dit froidement mon pkzkdniezo de copain.

Je passe mes bras autour de Louis, m'autorisant un petit sourire au creux de son cou.

- Laissez Louis et moi faire notre plein d'amour mensuel.

- C'est comme des menstruations, explique Louis. Mais en plus agréable.

Faut croire que j'ai sous estimé la colère de mon très cher Papa puisque celui-ci m'arrache quasiment des bras chauds de mon meilleur ami et me met face à lui et à mes deux Holmes favoris.

- …Vous savez que c'est super humiliant, là ?

Ce n'est pas comme si la plupart des élèves de ma stupide école nous fixaient avec des yeux ou envieux ou déjà satisfaits de la raclée que je vais me prendre.

Comment faire croire après ça que je suis quelqu'un de normal ?

Heureusement, toutes les personnes de mon école me connaissant savent parfaitement que je ne suis pas la personne à qui l'adjectif « normal » convient le plus.

- En plus tu avais examen de sport, aujourd'hui ! s'exclame mon père.

Je fronce les sourcils et lève les yeux vers lui.

- C'était aujourd'hui ?

- Affirmatif. Mais, si je peux me permettre, dit Louis en s'avançant.

Les yeux de Mycroft et Sherlock sont clairement en train de lui dire que, non, il ne peut pas se permettre mais ce genre de regards n'ont jamais arrêté Louis.

- Lors de cet examen qui, si vous l'ignorez, était un duathlon, deux personnes ont fait une crise d'asthme, une a vomis. De plus, quand nous nous entraînions, Elizabeth a fait une sorte de crise de stress ou je ne sais pas trop quoi mais elle pleurait à cause d'une douleur gastrique visiblement fulgurante.

Moment très humiliant.

Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé, j'étais, incroyablement, dans les premières. D'un coup j'ai senti un putain de mal de ventre horrible. J'ai souvent mal au ventre mais un truc comme ça, en toute honnêteté, j'avais jamais eu. Je pleurais en courant et si Louis ne m'avait pas attendu, ainsi que Shannon, j'aurais clairement arrêté.

Je n'ai, évidemment, pas parlé de ça à mon père mais ai mentionné à Mary que mon cours de gym avait été catastrophique.

Mon père fronce les sourcils et se tourne vers moi.

- Tu ne m'as rien dis.

- Parce que tu es médecin et que tu m'aurais envoyé à l'hôpital et c'était bien la dernière chose que je souhaitais ce jour-là.

- …Tu n'as pas le droit de sécher les cours comme ça !

- Je ne séchais pas, j'enquêtais !

Sherlock fronce les sourcils.

- Tu n'enquêtais pas, tu…

- Chut. Tu ne vas pas te plaindre ? Et toi non plus ? j'adresse à Mycroft. Je vérifiais que Sherlock aille bien !

- Il aurait pu t'arriver quelque chose, dit simplement Mycroft.

- Avec un indien que voulais-tu qu'il m'arrive ?!

- Il aurait pu te jeter du curry dans les yeux, sourit Louis.

Je le regarde, impassible puis souris.

- Vicieux les indiens, je réponds.

- Ils ont inventé le kama-sutra, réplique-t-il aussitôt.

Sherlock roule des yeux.

- Bon, je vais vous laisser.

- Hors-de-question, répond froidement Mycroft. Comment oses-tu prendre une adolescente de 16 ans dans tes enquêtes ?

- Est-ce réellement plus punissable que de la prendre tout court comme tu le fais ? dit Sherlock d'une voix froide.

Louis et moi fixons nos chaussures, prit d'un fou rire silencieux.

Mon père se retient visiblement d'étrangler chacun d'entre nous.

- Je t'interdis d'insinuer ce genre de chose en public, siffle Mycroft.

- Mais je crains, Mycroft, qu'à ce stade ce ne soit plus des insinuations, sourit Sherlock.

- Si vous parlez encore une fois de la vie sexuelle de ma fille en public, je vous jure que vous le regretterez, dit mon père d'une voix tellement menaçante que ça calme automatiquement Louis et moi.

Je redresse le visage et écoute, désormais, sagement les négociations de ma future punition et autre question de mon avenir.

Tout compte fait, je finis avec mon ordinateur et mon téléphone confisqué, un tirage de gueule formel de la part de Mycroft, un fou rire refoulé chez Louis et Sherlock me hait.

Putain de journée épique.

* * *

><p><strong>Je voulais surtout mettre Elizabeth en enquête, donc l'affaire en elle-même est un peu... branlante ! x) La première review peut déterminer le prochain OS !<strong>

**Tout les ships (avec El' sinon c'pas drôle), en enfance, adolescente (pas l'âge adulte parce que je saurais pas quoi dire ) XD**


	4. OS non-déterminé 2

**Un café, juste un café.**

**Petit OS très court dont je me suis fais un plaisir d'écrire ! J'ai une BIG question à vous poser, par contre : j'aimerais partir en voyage linguistique (un mois, six, 12, j'm'en fous) mais j'ai quinze ans. Vous avez des idées à me proposer ? (faut que ça marche en Belgique !)**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**laptiteanaelle :**

**Le voici ton OS !**

**Mana2702 :**

**Heureuse qu'il t'ait fais rire ! Je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire aussi !**

**aliena wyvern :**

**Merci !**

**Nooo Aime :**

**Je l'aime beaucoup aussi pour être franche x) contente qu'elle t'ait plu à toi aussi !**

**Gretchen :**

**Nous le verrons donc au prochain OS (petite avant première plus bas) Je suis heureuse que tu aies appreciée !**

**Pasca :**

**Quelques coquilles ? Les fautes ? :/ Je me doute bien, mais ma bêta est surchargée mais je ne peux pas changer de bêta, elle est devenue mon amie et nous sommes très possessive l'un envers l'autre xD. Une merveille ? Wouaaa swagg !**

**Electre1964 :**

**Il a déjà été demandé en mariage :/ (EW : Par qui ?!)**

******************************Disclaimer**** : Je ne possède que Elizabeth Watson, les personnes de son école et Rebecca le reste appartient aux talentueux Steve Moffat et Mark Gatiss et à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.******************************

* * *

><p>Bon, je vous le concède, j'agis comme une amoureuse transie ridicule. Mais il est encore plus stupide que moi, avec ces idéaux à la con. Apparemment je suis trop jeune pour lui, apparemment il est trop vieux pour moi.<p>

Visiblement, il est très con.

Je pénètre dans le Yard, un café et un donut provenant du Starbuck le plus proche en main. J'aurais aimé trouver un Nespresso mais le seul que je connais est à l'autre bout de la ville, près de chez Harrod's.

J'évite le regard trop plein de sous entendu d'Anderson. Il m'aime bien, Anderson, il m'aime bien depuis que je le traite comme un mec normal un peu fêlé sur les bords mais pas complètement malade lorsqu'il extrapolait le faux-suicide de Sherlock. Il me soutient aussi dans mon idée idiote.

Oh, j'en ai eu pleins d'idées idiotes : vouloir un chien alors que j'habitais dans un appartement, écrire une lettre à Dieu, tombée amoureuse d'un Inspecteur…

Revenons sur ce dernier point.

Quand sherlock me l'a annoncé, je l'ai pris de haut. Ensuite, je me suis rendue compte que ça expliquerait pourquoi je passe TOUJOURS devant le café préférer de Lestrade quand je suis à proximité.

Et d'autres trucs inavouables si je ne veux pas avoir l'air d'une psychotique.

D'abord, Greg a cru que je me foutais de sa gueule. Puis, il a réfléchi à l'idée. Ensuite, il allait dire non. Après, je l'ai embrassé comme une tarée. Il a finit par dire oui.

Mais un oui hésitant.

Ça fait donc deux mois que j'essaye de le persuader qu'il a fait le bon choix, que je ne suis pas une gamine.

Je frappe à la porte de son bureau et entre sans attendre de réponse. Il lève la tête de son dossier et des expressions contradictoires sont lisibles sur son visage : « Oh-Merde-Comment-Faire-Pour-La-Faire-Dégager- ? » et « Oh-Cool-Du-Cholestérol ».

Mesdames, si vous voulez parler à vos conjoints respectifs, apportez un donuts, ça peut faire la différence.

- Bonjour, je souris en posant le café et la pâtisserie sur son bureau.

Je dépose mon sac au sol et enlève mon manteau, le Yard étant chauffé par l'argent du gouvernement et le gouvernement se portant financièrement bien : il fait crevant de chaud.

J'entreprends de fermer les stores de son bureau.

- Elizabeth, tu ne devrais pas…, commence-t-il.

Je ne le laisse pas finir sa phrase, pose mes mains de part et d'autres de son visage et joins délicatement nos lèvres.

Ses mots s'envolent et je souris en sentant sa main venir chercher ma taille en approfondissant le baiser.

- Bonne journée ? je souris en reculant un peu mon visage.

- Tu ne devrais pas être ici, dit-il en levant le regard vers moi.

Je suis encore debout, il est assis, je suis en position de supériorité.

Girls power.

- Personne ne m'a arrêtée pourtant, je souris en coin. Tu peux le faire, toi…

Oui, je sais, ce genre d'allusions est pervers. Mais, par les sept enfers, il a des menottes ! Je veux qu'on le fasse avec des menottes !

Ou le faire tout court, pour commencer.

Il chasse mon idée d'un geste vague de la main.

- Greg, je soupire.

- Elizabeth, j'ai du travail et je…

Je le pousse doucement, m'assois à califourchon sur ses genoux et lui souris, caressant les cheveux à la base de sa nuque.

Ses cheveux.

Je crois que je les mangerais.

- Moi aussi, j'ai du travail. Je ne compte pas rester longtemps, plus tu refuseras ma compagnie plus j'insisterais.

Je sais qu'il s'incline devant mes propos quand ses mains se glissent sur mes hanches. Je frissonne sans perdre mon sourire espiègle et lève un sourcil.

- Bonne journée ?

Réponds à ma putain de question ou je fais de toi de la chaire à pâtée.

- Ennuyeuse, rien de bien intéressant.

- Maintenant tu as un dossier intéressant.

Il m'offre un mignon petit sourire amusé.

- Lequel ?

- Moi.

- Arrogante.

- Idiot.

Il me fait taire en posant sa bouche sur la mienne. Je l'embrasse avec plaisir, mes doigts caressant sa nuque, mon autre main sur son torse.

Rapidement, dans un élan de virilité presque primitive, il pose ses mains sur mes fesses, me soulève et m'assois sur son bureau.

Les menottes, putain ! Pense aux menottes !

Il ne lit apparemment pas dans mes pensées, continuant de jouer avec ma bouche pendant que ses mains quittent mes fesses pour ma poitrine.

- G-Greg, je gémis en enroulant mes jambes autour de lui.

Il me répond par un grondement de plaisir typiquement masculin.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvre et Greg relève la tête, les cheveux en bataille, la chemise froissée et…

Une belle érection.

C'est moi qui lui ai fait ça ?

Moi, mon chemiser est à moitié ouvert et ma respiration haletante.

- Lestrade !

Oh non.

Pas sherlock.

Pas maintenant.

Pas ici.

Pas avec mon père.

- ELIZABETH EMMA DUNCAN WATSON RHABILLE TOI IMMEDIATEMENT SI TU TIENS A TA VIE !

Ah bah si, avec lui.

Je déglutis, Greg aussi cramoisi que moi et tourne la tête vers mon père plus furax que je ne l'ai jamais vu.

- Papa… Je devais justement te dire que… Bah… Greg et moi on…

- John, tu me dois 20£, je te l'av…

Sherlock n'a pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase : mon père lui envoie une superbe droite puis pointe son doigt vers Lestrade.

- Asseyez-vous !

Greg obéit.

Et dire que je le pensais dominant.

Je m'assois aussi, après m'être décemment rhabillée.

- Vous… Je… Comment !

L'amour, Papa, l'amour.

* * *

><p><strong>Avant-première prochain OS :<strong>

**"Un homme me fait face, un peu plus de quarante ans, des cheveux châtains clairs, tempes grisonnantes et il me regarde en souriant, un sourire de celui qui a l'habitude de draguer. Il porte un costume deux pièces et a l'air à l'aise dedans.**

**La tête parfaite du vieux dragueur des bars, version classe et british.**

**- - Ouais ?**

**- - On ne me reconnaît pas ?"**** Review ? :D**

**S**


	5. OS déterminé 3

**La vie dans ma tête.**

_Rencontre étrange._

**Heyyy ! Comment allez vous ? **

**Moi, très bien, il neige et je suis en congé !**

**Au fait, j'aimerais vous rappelez que je gère un groupe sur Sherlock sur Facebook (Fanatiques de Sherlock Holmes), rejoignez moi ! J'y écris quelques drapples avec El' tout les dimanches ! (et on s'amuse tout pleins, promis !)**

**Sinon.**

**Dans ce OS, j'y ai mis un autre de mes OC que je travaille ailleurs ! Si il vous plait, dites le moi, je pourrais essayer de l'écrire dans un face face avec Myc' et El' (par exemple)**

**Love !**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**laptiteanelle :**

**En science on a vu que les calories n'existaient pas ! Ce sont des Joules ! Gnaa !**

**Mana 2702 :**

**Haha, désolé ! ^^', si vous souhaitez un lemon demandez le explicitement ;) en attendant, je ne suis là que pour obéir du mieux que je peux..**

**aliena wyvern :**

**John est toujours épique ! :D**

**Gretchen :**

**BIEN SUR PUTAIN ILS SONT GENIAUX LES CHEVEUX DE GREGOUCHINET ! Oui ! J'aimerais allée en Anglettere, comment es-tu partie ? **

**Nooo Aime :**

**J'en parlerais à El et Myc, comptes sur moi ! Je ne sais même pas d'ou elles viennent, je le fais c'tout x)**

**Luna Lightwood :**

**Essaye d'être la première review !**

**Electre 1964 :**

**Elizabeth te remercie de fournir un autre point de vue à son père et John a levé son majeur, je ne comprends pas pourquoi...**

******************Disclaimer**** : Je ne possède que Elizabeth Watson, les personnes de son école et Rebecca le reste appartient aux talentueux Steve Moffat et Mark Gatiss et à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.******************

* * *

><p>Sherlock a tué Magnussen il y a un cinq jours de ça, et nous n'avons bizarrement subis aucun interrogatoire. Peut-être que Mycroft s'est chargé de ça.<p>

Ce dernier ne me contacte d'ailleurs plus du tout.

Mon père et Mary sont partis saluer Sherlock qui est placé sous surveillance et est en sorte de liberté conditionnelle.

On frappe à la porte.

Je fronce les sourcils et ouvre la porte.

Un homme me fait face, un peu plus de quarante ans, des cheveux châtains clairs, tempes grisonnantes et il me regarde en souriant, un sourire de celui qui a l'habitude de draguer. Il porte un costume deux pièces et a l'air à l'aise dedans.

La tête parfaite du vieux dragueur des bars, version classe et british.

- Ouais ?

- On ne me reconnaît pas ?

Je plisse les yeux et sens les battements de mon cœur s'accélérés.

- …Vous êtes le médecin qui est resté avec moi quand ma mère est morte…

- Pas exactement, je ne suis pas un médecin à la base, sourit-il en coin. Mais là n'est pas la question, j'ai quelques questions à te poser, gamine.

Je le fixe, froidement.

- Premièrement, vous êtes quoi alors ? Deuxièmement, question sur quoi ? Troisièmement, je ne suis pas une « gamine ».

- C'est moi qui pose les questions ici.

- Vous êtes chez moi, votre phrase donne moins bien que si elle avait pu être crédible.

Autant il était sympathique et compréhensif à l'hôpital autant là j'ai juste une seule envie et c'est de lui foutre une baffe.

- Pas faux, marmonne-t-il en passant sa main sur son menton. Je suis Daniel Phellan, je travaille pour le MI-6 et je dois te poser des questions sur Mary Morstan et Sherlock Holmes.

- …Pour le MI-6 ? Vous foutiez quoi à l'hôpital alors ?

Il a un petit sourire supérieur qui me donne un peu plus envie de lui en retourner une et marque une pause histoire d'échauffer un peu plus mes nerfs.

- Tu pensais réellement que quelqu'un d'aussi prévoyant que Mycroft Holmes aurait attendu d'être dans les dernières personnes à apprendre que la fille de John Watson s'apprêtait à le rencontrer ? Depuis que le gentil docteur avait rejoint Sherlock Holmes, toi ainsi que sa sœur, Harry, était placé en surveillance niveau deux. Quand nous avons appris que ta mère avait eu un grave accident de voiture, quelqu'un devait se dévouer pour aller sur le terrain. Et il fallait quelqu'un qui se débrouille avec des enfants, c'est donc bibi qui s'y est collé.

Je ferme les yeux, ingérant soigneusement la moindre miette des informations en plein combat mental.

Soit j'en veux à mort à Mycroft pour m'avoir délibérément espionné sans même avoir prévenu mon père, soit je suis flattée qu'il m'ait mis sous surveillance alors que mon père ignorait tout de moi à ce moment-là.

C'est ce crétin au nom ridicule de Phellans qui met fin à mon combat mental.

- De toute façon, tu peux réagir de la façon dont tu veux, ça ne changera rien à votre situation actuelle.

- Vous êtes réponse à tout, vous, c'est ça ? je siffle d'une voix froide.

Il m'offre un sourire amusé.

- Exactement, allez, maintenant, on passe aux choses sérieuses.

Je soupire pour la forme, malgré tout, ce mec m'a l'air intéressant et il est agent au MI-6, putain puis le laisse entrer.

Il trouve le salon tout seul et s'assoit dans le canapé avec une sorte de supériorité mais beaucoup moins classe ou jouissive que celle que peut avoir Mycroft.

- Pourquoi me poser des questions à moi ?

- Parce que tu as vécu pendant plus ou moins deux ans avec Sherlock Holmes et ce dernier a tué un homme.

- Ouais mais Magnussen n'était pas un homme, je réponds en m'asseyant dans le canapé.

- Biologiquement parlant, si, mais on s'en contre-fous royalement.

Ouais, on a envie de le baffer toutes les trois minutes mais il est étonnamment pertinent. Il me pose une dizaine de questions, si pas plus, sur les habitudes de Sherlock et, allant lui chercher un verre d'eau, j'envoie un message à Mycroft.

_« C'est normal qu'un certain Daniel Phellan me pose des questions ? –EW »_

La réponse arrive quelques secondes plus tard à peine.

_« Oui, ne t'en fais pas.-MH »_

Super, tu veux avoir des informations supplémentaires sur ton frère, comme si le fait qu'il allait en prison ne suffisait pas.

Je lui tends son verre d'eau.

- On a fini ?

- Je pense oui, répond il en le buvant cul sec, le posant ensuite délicatement sur la table avant de se lever.

Il fait une bonne tête en plus que moi et, comme on dit dans le jargon, il est bien « basé ».

- Sinon, tu vis mieux la mort de ta mère ?

- …Vous savez que ça fait quatre ans ?

- Ouais, ouais, très juste.

Je lui ouvre la porte et il m'offre un petit sourire.

- Beaucoup de bonheur avec mycroft.

Hein ?

- Hein ?

Trop tard, il entre dans sa voiture et démarre sur les chapeaux de roues avant de partir aussi vite qu'il est venu.

* * *

><p><strong>Première review et vous déterminez le prochain OS !<strong>

**N'oubliez pas, vous pouvez faire le pairing que vous voulez mais aussi faire du Mycbeth basique !**

**Love.**


	6. Os non-déterminé 3

**Il était une fois Bridget Jones.**

**Hey !**

**Alors voici un OS tès très cute tout plein (presque niais) que j'ai adoré écrire ! Si jamais vous trouvez Mycroft trop OOC, dites vous qu'il a réussi à faire changer sa mère d'avis, ça l'a mit de bonne humeur !**

**Alors, alors, je vais le 28/02 à la foire du livres de BXL, si des p'tits belges veulent me rencontrer qu'ils viennent en mp ! Je m'arrangerai avec vous !**

**ET J'AI REUSSI A AVOIR DES PLACES POUR LES IMAGINES DRAGONS AYAYAYAYAYA !**

**C'est tout pour le moment.**

**Réponses aux reviews (toujours de plus en plus nombreuses, ça me fait plaisir) :**

**Electre 1964 :**

**Daniel ? Mon n'amoureux ! J'aime tellement ce OS ! Je l'ai basé sur Daniel Cleaver, Sirius Black et Bellamy dans La formule de Dieu. Dis comme ça, il a l'air parfait mais il est infidèle et connard x))**

**Mana 2702 :**

**Merci, ça me fait super plaisir ! Puisses tu aimer ce OS !**

**Luna Lightwood :**

**Trop tard :/...**

**aliena wyvern :**

**Merci ! C'était un compliment, hein ?**

**Noooo Aime :**

**JE T'EN SUPPLIE IL FAUT QUE TU SOIS LA PREMIERE REVIEW LA SEMAINE PROCHAINE PARCE QUE JE VEUX ECRIRE CE TRUC TELLEMENT **

**laptiteanaelle :**

**Je sais pas faire Moriarty :(**

**Gretchen :**

**Je vais faire ça normalement ! Comment c'était ? Ah, et Elliot, Daniel te fait remarquer que toute personne tenant à sa dignité n'apprend pas l'allemand !**

**Lisa : **

**Dès que j'aurais la saison 4 xD. Et, non, aucune ! (dommage hein ? x))**

********************************Disclaimer**** : Je ne possède que Elizabeth Watson, les personnes de son école et Rebecca le reste appartient aux talentueux Steve Moffat et Mark Gatiss et à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.********************************

* * *

><p>Quand mon père et Mary sont trop collés serrés pour qu'on puisse avoir une quelconque discussion avec eux, j'ai pour habitude d'aller à Baker Street ou chez Mycroft. Cette fois-ci, j'ai choisis d'aller chez Mycroft.<p>

En arrivant chez lui, j'ai le bonheur (notez l'ironie) de constater qu'il n'est pas encore rentré de sa Réunion-Avec-Des-Gens-Importants-Tu-Es-Trop-Jeune-Pour-Comprendre-Elizabeth. Je décide alors de me taper un film.

Je trouve Bridget Jones au milieu pleine de DVD dont, j'en suis certaine, il ignorait lui-même qu'il les possédait (genre Mycroft Holmes regarde Avengers, soyons sérieux).

Je demande, gentiment, à Oliver un café et m'emmitoufle soigneusement dans une couverture en lançant le film.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, mon petit ami daigne pointer le bout de son nez et je repose ma tasse vide sur la table basse en attendant qu'il pénètre dans le salon.

- Que fais-tu ici ? dit-il en entrant.

Je lève mon visage vers lui, goguenarde.

- Un ping-pong, avec Moriarty.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas chez ton père ? rectifie-t-il.

- Il faisait les prélis avec Mary, je grogne en reposant mon regard sur le film.

Il roule des yeux et se dirige vers son bureau.

- Non ! je m'exclame, peut-être un peu trop haut.

Il se tourne vers moi et lève un sourcil.

- Oui ?

- Reste, s'il-te-plaît.

Yeux de chiens battus : on.

Moue suppliante : on.

- Elizabeth, j'ai du travail…, soupire-t-il.

- Tu en as toujours ! Juste aujourd'hui, s'il-te-plaît.

Il soupire et regarde avec hésitation la porte de son bureau. Je me dégage, presque à regret, de la couverture et me poste en face de lui. Je passe mes bras autour de sa taille et pose ma joue sur le haut de son torse, froissant légèrement son costume hors de prix.

- Mycroft, juste aujourd'hui…

- Bien, soupire-t-il en caressant le creux de mon dos.

Je retiens mon sourire de bienheureuse (ainsi qu'une danse de la victoire) et prends sa main puis retourne m'assoir dans le canapé, Mycroft me suivant.

Je pose ma joue sur son épaule et il consent à passer son bras autour de moi, fronçant les sourcils en voyant le film.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Bridget Jones.

- Je ne connais pas.

Je roule des yeux et évite de rétorquer « ça ne m'étonne pas » malgré ma très forte envie.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, il grogne en voyant que je me redresse pour mieux apercevoir Colin Firth.

- Quoi ? je lui demande en souriant.

- Que fais-tu ?

- J'admire Colin Firth.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'i admirer, dit-il en levant un sourcil.

Mon sourire grandit et je l'embrasse sur le bout des lèvres avant de lui expliquer.

- Facile, regarde : Hugh Grant est plus sauvage, inaccessible, c'est ce dernier point qui le rend hyper sexy et irrésistible. Colin, lui, est plus doux, il a l'air protecteur et rassurant.

Il a un petit sourire moqueur et je perds aussitôt mon regard transis d'amour.

- Oui ?

- Toi ? Toi, tu as besoin de douceur ? sourit-il avant d'éclater de rire.

Je vous jure que c'est vrai : il se marre.

- Oui, je réponds froidement en croisant les bras. Et, visiblement, Mark Darcy est plus apte à offrir ce genre de chose que toi.

Je l'ai piqué au vif : il dégage son bras et se relève en époussetant son pantalon.

- Dans ce cas, je vais te laisser en tête à tête avec ce « Mark Darcy », commence-t-il dédaigneusement. Et m'avancer dans mon travail.

Je le rattrape et enlace sa taille en me collant à lui, fermant les yeux en inspirant l'odeur de parfum haute gamme de temps en temps voilée par du tabac.

- Mais ça reste toi, je souffle. Juste toi et simplement toi. Toi au lieu d'eux tous.

Je crois qu'il bug pendant un instant ou deux puisqu'il lui faut un certain temps avant de m'enlacer à son tour. Je lève le nez vers lui et il glisse sa main dans mes cheveux avant de joindre nos lèvres.

J'adore l'embrasser, ce n'est pas le problème, mais je déteste le faire quand nous sommes debout parce qu'il est plus grand que moi.

Je romps rapidement le baiser et il me regarde, interloqué.

- Un problème ?

- Je suis trop petite, je grogne en rougissant et en regardant ailleurs.

Il a un petit rire et il embrasse ma joue, je rougis un peu plus. Ensuite, il retourne s'assoir dans le canapé et tourne la tête vers moi.

- Et là ? demande-t-il en souriant.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est de si bonne humeur mais je suis bien déterminée à en profiter un maximum.

- Parfait, je souris en m'asseyant sur l'accoudoir du canapé en question.

Il doit lever la tête pour me regarder dans les yeux, c'est une bonne chose mais ça ne semble pas lui plaire. Il passe son bras autour de ma taille et me fait glisser sur ses genoux.

- Mais … Kesske…, j'articule en rougissant.

Je sais, ma pertinence est à couper le souffle.

Couper le souffle.

C'est exactement le groupe adjectival adéquat pour qualifier le baiser qui suivit ceci.

Parfait.

C'est exactement l'adjectif adéquat pour qualifier l'instant qui vint ensuite, moi calée dans ses bras et lui presque totalement détendu.

Je l'aime, bordel.

* * *

><p><strong>Avant première prochain OS :<strong>

**"Je pose le métal froid, impersonnel sur ma tempe en fermant les yeux.**

**Comment la mort peut-elle autant attractive ?**

**Je ne sais pas, je m'en fiche.**

**Je tire.**

**Tout devient noir."**

**Ceux qui aiment les deathfics kifferont. Les autres... Bah les autres, je leur enverrais des kleenexs de Belgique (a)**


	7. OS déterminé 4

**La vie dans ma tête.**

_La douleur._

**Hey !**

**Je poste le OS en vous informant d'un truc : dans ce OS, Elizabeth va vraiment pas bien, mettez vous bien en tête qu'elle va très mal, qu'elle est seule et dépressive. Pareil pour John !**

**Aussi : le prochain OS sera posté mercredi parce que je pars au ski jeudi matin !**

**Enjoy !**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Luna Lightwood :**

**Essaye d'être la prochaine review :)**

**aliena wyvern :**

**Hahah ! Merci alors !**

**Gretchen :**

**Daniel t'informe qu'il sait parler cinq langues mais que l'allemand est assez inutile puisqu'il n'est parlé qu'en Allemagne (ou presque) love ! Et moi je remercie Gretchen de sa review toujours aussi drôle !**

**Mana 2702 :**

**Merci ! Contente que ça t'ait plu !**

**laptiteanelle :**

**Je t'aime fort !**

**Mane-je :**

**Je te remercie du fond du coeur ! Je suis très heureuse que ma Elizabeth (EW : "Ma" ?) te plaise ! **

**Electre 1964 :**

**Un peu quand même !**

**Noooo Aime :**

**Prends un kleenex !**

****************************Disclaimer**** : Je ne possède que Elizabeth Watson, les personnes de son école et Rebecca le reste appartient aux talentueux Steve Moffat et Mark Gatiss et à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.****************************

* * *

><p>Il m'avait promis. Il avait juré qu'il serait toujours là pour moi.<p>

Qu'il me protégerait.

Regarde toi, Papa, tu ne sais même pas te protéger toi-même, alors comment oses-tu promettre que tu me protégeras ?

Te voilà, allongé dans le lit que tu avais auparavant partagé avec ta femme, sans vie, la boite de médicament sur la table de nuit.

J'ai tellement mal, je n'ai pas de mot pour décrire cette douleur mais je n'ai pas envie de pleurer.

Je veux Maman, je murmure d'une voix qui ne m'appartient pas.

Plus rien ne m'appartient.

Ma mère est morte.

Mon père.

Ma belle mère est morte, tout comme ma petite sœur.

Il ne me reste plus rien, personne.

Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire.

Je sors le browing de mon père de la table de nuit, sans même trembler, embrasse le front froid de mon paternel en soufflant.

A tout de suite, Papa.

Je pose le métal froid, impersonnel sur ma tempe en fermant les yeux.

Comment la mort peut-elle autant attractive ?

Je ne sais pas, je m'en fiche.

Je tire.

Tout devient noir.

oooOOOOooo

Lestrade soupira, un mal de crâne vrillant ses tempes et releva lentement la tête quand il entendit que l'on frappait à sa porte.

- Mrgnn ?

Sally Donovan entra, les sourcils froncés.

- Un gros problème, Patron, les voisins de John Watson se sont plaints de coup de feu mais le taré est à Baker Street.

Greg fronça les sourcils à son tour, se leva en enfilant sa veste et suivit la jeune femme qui lui expliquait en détail l'appel de la voisine des Watson.

Une fois dans sa voiture, accompagné d'autres voitures de service, il ordonna à Donovan d'envoyer un message aux deux Holmes, les conseillant de le rejoindre sur les lieux.

Quand ils furent arrivés devant la maison, il courut pratiquement et frappa à la porte.

- John ?

Il savait que l'ex soldat vivait mal la mort de sa femme suite à un accouchement difficile qui avait également tué le bébé qu'elle attendait, il y a trois semaines de cela.

- Elizabeth ?

Personne ne répondait, il obéit donc à la procédure et défonça la porte.

Lui et ses hommes fouillèrent le rez-de-chaussée mais c'est le cri perçant de Donovan, à l'étage, qui les alerta.

Ils y allèrent en courant et le souffle de Greg se coupa quand il vit les deux Watson.

Il se soutint au lit, prit d'une soudaine envie de vomir.

Le cadavre de la jeune fille était à moitié allongé sur le lit, à moitié au sol tandis que celui de son père avait été soigneusement couché dans son lit.

- …J-Je… Vais moi-même..Accueillir les Holmes, murmura-t-il sans pouvoir détacher son regard de la scène macabre.

Il en avait vu des horreurs dans le cadre de son métier, mais jamais il n'avait du gérer ce genre de chose et encore moins avec ses proches.

- Écoutez, patron, je pense que c'est mieux si c'est moi qui…, dit Donovan en s'approchant.

- Non, répliqua Greg en se redressant, ayant grandement besoin d'air. J'y vais.

Il descendit, passant ses deux mains sur son visage.

C'était un cauchemar.

Un cauchemar.

Il arriva dans le hall où les deux Holmes les attendaient, tout deux fébriles.

Les Holmes déduisaient, c'était bien connu par les gens qui les fréquentaient. Mais il s'avérait que savoir déduire pouvait être, parfois, une malédiction.

C'était le cas aujourd'hui.

- Alors, Lestrade, qu'est-ce qu'on a ? demanda Sherlock de son ton habituel mais sa voix un peu plus aigüe n'échappa pas à son frère.

- Je pense que vous devriez vous assoir, répondit Greg d'une voix blanche.

Mycroft se crispa, serrant les dents. Il détestait avoir tort mais il donnerait tout ce qu'il possédait pour que ses déductions soient fausses.

Etonnamment, les Holmes obéirent et l'inspecteur put enfin reposer ses jambes qui le soutenaient difficilement.

Il fixa les Holmes.

Dieu, qu'il détestait la mort de proche, mais alors annoncer aux deux hommes les plus intelligents et solitaire que les deux seules personnes qu'ils aimaient s'étaient suicidés.

Ça lui paraissait au dessus de ses moyens.

- …Vous savez, commença-t-il en joignant ses mains, calmement les tremblements dans sa voix. John et Elizabeth ont été touchés par la mort de…

- Venez en au fait, Inspecteur, réclama Mycroft d'une voix froide.

Lestrade leva ses yeux bruns vers lui, son regard exprimant une immense compassion.

- Ils se sont suicidés.

Quelque chose se bloqua chez les Holmes, ils refusèrent tout les deux d'accepter cette idée, ce concept.

Ils étaient rationnels, même de trop, mais ils se trouvaient qu'ils n'acceptaient pas l'idée de la mort de John et Elizabeth.

Mycroft fût le premier à réagir, il se leva lentement, le regard vide de toute expression, puis il se dirigea vers l'étage, regardant les policiers sans les voir.

Il entra dans la chambre de John et son regard fût automatiquement attiré par les deux corps.

Il était légèrement touché par la mort du docteur et il savait déjà qu'il allait devoir surveiller son jeune frère et de près.

Mais la mort d'Elizabeth, c'était inenvisageable.

Il se dirigea vers le corps de la jeune fille, appuya son parapluie contre le mur puis s'accroupit et passa doucement sa main dans ses cheveux en déglutissant.

Il devait lui parler, il voulait lui dire à quel point il la haïssait, à quel point il se haïssait pour l'avoir laissé seule et malheureuse au point qu'elle trouve la mort plus attrayante que la vie avec lui mais rien ne sortit.

Seul le nœud dans sa gorge semblait augmenter.

Il resta là, ne voyant même pas son frère entré quelques minutes plus tard, les yeux rouges.

Sherlock jeta un regard au cadavre de son meilleur ami, de son blogger puis à celui d'Elizabeth. Les Watson étaient des crétins.

Des abandonneurs.

Mycroft et lui ne bougèrent pas, totalement indifférent à l'agitation tout autour d'eux. Ils allèrent avec les corps jusqu'à l'hôpital et Mycroft demanda, exigea, de rester seule avec sa petite amie.

_« J'estime avoir le droit de lui adresser quelques mots, nous sommes ensembles, voyez vous. »_

C'était ce qu'il avait dit mot pour mot à Molly Hooper qui retenait difficilement ses sanglots.

Quand cette dernière sortit de la pièce, fermant la porte derrière elle, Mycroft se pencha sur le corps et constata que ses mains tremblaient.

Ses sentiments prenaient le contrôle de son corps, qui l'aurait cru ?

Qui aurait cru que _the iceman_ serait tombé amoureux d'une adolescente de seize ans comme dans un mauvais roman d'amour ?

Qui aurait cru, surtout, que celle-ci l'aimait également ?

Il se ferma les yeux, tentant de ravaler cette boule dans sa gorge et embrassa le front de sa défunte petite amie.

- Elizabeth, je t'aime, murmura-t-il.

Il observa le visage pâle et froid de la jeune fille et se crispa en le nœud grandir un peu plus.

Il prit une grande inspiration et sortit de la pièce sans même prévenir la médecin légiste qu'il avait fini. Il déduisit que son frère était rentré chez lui et se promit intérieurement qu'il irait le voir le lendemain mais il avait besoin d'être seul.

Il s'assit dans sa berline et retint une grimace en voyant le regard inquiet d'Anthea.

Quelques années auparavant, il avait fait remarqué à son frère dans le même hôpital que toutes les vies venaient à se terminer, que tous les cœurs étaient destinés à être briser et que s'attacher n'était pas un avantage.

En aucun cas il aurait cru qu'il testerait les trois en même temps.

Il rentra chez lui, suivit de son assistante et retint un soupir en remarquant qu'elle le suivait partout.

- Quel est le problème ?

- …Monsieur, vous avez rendez-vous, dit son assistante d'une petite voix.

Mycroft plissa les yeux et la personne avait qui il avait rendez vous lui revint.

Daniel Phellans, l'un des agents du MI-6.

- Reculez le rendez-vous, reculez mes rendez-vous pour les trois prochains jours et rentrez chez vous, dit-il d'une voix neutre.

Son assistante voulu répliquer mais se ravisa et partit sans un mot de plus.

Mycroft s'assit derrière son immense table, dans la salle à manger et prit sa tête dans ses mains. Une bouteille de scotch et un verre vide, pour l'instant, en face de lui.

Le souvenir du cadavre froid et vide de vie de sa petite amie ne quittait pas son esprit, il le voyait à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux.

Petit à petit, au fil de la nuit, l'idée qu'Elizabeth ne le regarderait plus avec ce sourire taquin, l'idée qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais lui assurer qu'il n'était pas gros, l'idée qu'elle ne lui offrirait plus ces regards amoureux auxquels il ne s'était toujours pas habitué infiltra son cerveau.

Mais il ne pouvait pas accepter une chose pareille.

Pourtant, lui soufflait une voix dans son esprit, il n'avait pas le choix. Elle était morte. Il n'avait pas réussi à la garder heureuse, à lui donner envie de vivre.

Elle avait préférée mourir plutôt que le laisser essayer de la rendre heureuse.

Cette pensée brisa quelque chose et il laissa les larmes coulés, chose qui le répugnait et qu'il n'avait plus jamais faite depuis des années.

Quand il s'endormit, sur la table, la bouteille était pratiquement vide.

Mycroft Holmes se réveilla en sursaut, seul dans son immense lit et attrapa du bout des doigts son téléphone posé sur la table de nuit.

Il alla dans sa boite de réception et sa respiration se calma en constatant qu'il avait échangé des messages la veille avec Elizabeth.

_« On connait le sexe du bébé. –EW »_

_« Et alors ? –MH »_

_« Tu vas te la taper elle aussi ? –EW »_

_« Toi me suffit.-MH »_

Exceptionnellement, il renvoya un message.

_« Elizabeth, si jamais tu as un problème, parle-moi-en. –MH »_

Il reposa son téléphone et passa ses mains sur son visage en se rallongeant.

- Idiot de cauchemar, murmura-t-il.

* * *

><p><strong>Première review = prochain OS !<strong>

**J'vous aime wsh !**


	8. OS non-déterminé 4

**Les Holmes et leur psychologie.**

**Je poste donc ce chapitre avec un peu d'avance ! Pas le choix, prenant l'avion demain matin je ne voulais pas vous privez d'un OS ! Donc, celui-ci porte assez bien son nom et se déroule pendant qu'Elizabeth est chez sa mère, après avoir avouer ses sentiments à Mycroft.**

**Sinon, si il y a des petits belges qui vont à la foire du livre de Bruxelles et qui ont envie de me rencontrer, contactez moi en mp ! Je vous donnerais de quoi me reconnaître (j'ai franchement envie de vous rencontrer donc n'hésitez pas ! :D).**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Noooo Aime :**

**Pauvre petite enfant triste ! J'aime tellement jouer avec vos nerfs ! x)**

**aliena wyvern :**

**Surtout quand on sait qu'ils ne sont plus ensembles x)**

** :**

**Héhéhéhé !**

**laptitenaelle :**

**Trop tard mon chou :***

**Mana 2702 :**

**En effet ! Contente qu'il t'ait (encore) plu !**

**MMWH :**

**Merci de tout coeur !**

********************************Disclaimer**** : Je ne possède que Elizabeth Watson, les personnes de son école et Rebecca le reste appartient aux talentueux Steve Moffat et Mark Gatiss et à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.********************************

* * *

><p>- Bon sang, où est-elle ? s'insurgea John Watson en faisant les cent pas dans le bureau de l'inspecteur Lestrade.<p>

Elizabeth avait disparue voilà 18 heures et John, au vu de son passé avec Sherlock, avait tendance à légèrement devenir paranoïaque.

- John, calmes toi, ordonna Sherlock avec lassitude. Elle a peut-être juste fuguée.

_- Juste _?! s'exclama le docteur avec l'envie folle d'étrangler le cadet des Holmes.

Peut-être qu'il subissait l'influence de celui-ci pour avoir des idées pareilles.

Mycroft Holmes, lui, restait de retrait, ayant le mauvais pressentiment d'être la cause de la disparition d'Elizabeth. En effet, quelques heures auparavant la jeune fille lui avait annoncée qu'elle l'aimait.

- Et vous ? demanda John en se tournant vers le gouvernement britannique. Vous ne savez pas où elle est ?! Vous avez des caméras partout !

- John, calmes toi, souffla Mary.

En vain, Watson-père était bien déterminé ce que sa fille revienne et, ce, le plus vite possible. Lestrade l'avait d'ailleurs bien compris puisqu'il était directement parti envoyer des hommes au lieu de terminer son café.

- Visiblement non, docteur, répliqua froidement Mycroft sans laisser une once de sentiment envahir sa voix.

- Pourtant tu t'amuses quand même à la supporter un mardi sur deux, s'amusa Sherlock. Ça ne t'intéresse pas de savoir où s'est fourrée ton poisson rouge ?

Mycroft répondit à son frère par un simple regard noir. John, pour sa part, réfléchissait à la façon pour cacher le corps du détective consultant le mieux possible.

- Son poisson rouge ? Non, non, non. Ma fille ! Je vous interdis de placer un déterminant possessif quand vous parlez d'elle.

L'aîné des Holmes leva les yeux au ciel avant de répondre au docteur.

- John, c'est mon cher frère qui s'amuse à faire des déductions aussi stupides qu'inconcevables. C'est sur lui que vous devez évacuer votre stress.

Sherlock haussa un sourcil en voyant John se tourner brusquement vers lui et parla à toute vitesse avant que le blond n'ait commencé sa phrase.

- Voyons, John, je disais ça comme ça. Sinon, j'étais en train de penser qu'Elizabeth avait peut-être un petit copain et qu'elle était partie avec lui. Après tout, elle peut encore aller mal. Si tu arrives encore à aller mal à cause d'Harry alors que ça fait six ans qu'elle est alcoolique. Imagines un peu ce qu'elle doit vivre, sa mère n'est morte que depuis 3 ans.

John ouvrit puis referma la bouche et se laissa tomber sur la chaise en face du bureau de l'Inspecteur en s'interrogeant sur le père qu'il était.

Mary fusilla Sherlock du regard et commença à essayer de rassurer son futur mari sur son rôle de père.

Lestrade entra et se crispa imperceptiblement en sentant l'ambiance électrique de la pièce. Il savait déjà que laisser les deux Holmes ensembles c'était une mauvaise idée, mais alors un père inquiet ayant fait l'armée c'était proche du suicide.

Son ex-femme osait lui reprocher son addiction à la caféine, il aurait voulu l'y voir. Si il avait autant de cheveux gris, ce n'était pas parce qu'il était fan de George Clooney (à vrai dire, il ne le supportait pas).

- Alors ? s'enquit John en levant brutalement la tête.

Le pauvre homme ne saura jamais qu'il avait, ce jour-là, échappé à un coup du lapin qui l'aurait tué. Heureusement qu'il était solidement bâti.

- Rien, nous cherchons encore. Mais ne vous en faites pas, nous la retrouverons.

- Je suppose que c'est ce que vous dites aux familles des victimes, mais vous finissez par me demander de l'aide, lança Sherlock avec tellement de sarcasme que Mycroft observa son frère en se questionnant sur ce que la peur changeait chez les gens.

Sherlock ne s'inquiétait pas pour Elizabeth, il savait qu'elle était capable de se débrouiller seule. Il s'inquiétait par contre sur ce que certains criminels pouvaient faire. Même si Moriarty était mort et son réseau démantelé, il restait vigilant.

Vigilance constante.

Mycroft, lui, espérait de tout cœur qu'elle ne soit pas allée chez sa mère avec deux ans d'avance. Il y avait là-bas des choses qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle découvre. Après tout, on a tous nos petits secrets, n'est-ce pas ?

- Docteur, je suis certain qu'elle va bien, se surprit à dire Mycroft.

- Peut-être que ce… Rodolphe, le tueur français a eut vent de mon retour, marmonna Sherlock en réfléchissant aux criminels ayant potentiellement kidnappée l'adolescente.

- Pardon ? gémit John.

- Impossible, trancha Mycroft en fixant son frère.

- Ah non ? Pourquoi cela ? On a clairement retrouvé des corps tués selon son mode opératoire dans le Sussex.

Mycroft fronça les sourcils, son frère avait raison.

Hors de question qu'il le sache.

- Il ne remonterait pas jusqu'à Londres, beaucoup trop risqué. Et d'après nos sources, il se dirige vers le Yorkshire.

- Elle est peut-être juste partie dormir chez un ami, tenta John avec espoir.

- Non. Vous avez déjà appelé ses amis, elle n'était pas chez eux. Elle n'en a pas d'autres, rétorqua Mycroft.

- Vous n'en savez rien, dit John en reprenant du poil de la bête.

- Bien sûr que si, je le sais, soupira-t-il en roulant des yeux.

- Comment pouvez vous le savoir ? demanda John avec intérêt.

Mycroft haussa des épaules pendant que son cadet soufflait à voix basse « poisson rouge ».

Ensuite, Sherlock se dirigea vers la porte avec la ferme intention d'aller enquêter lui-même directement.

- Non ! cria Lestrade. Vous êtes trop impliqué dans cette affaire pour enquêter vous-même !

- Parce que vous non, Lestrade ? demanda Sherlock. Il vous arrive pourtant de bien vous amuser avec Elizabeth.

Greg failli répliquer un « avec moi c'est différent » mais il s'abstint en voyant les regards de John, Mycroft et Mary.

- Greg, vous êtes en train d'interdire à Sherlock d'aller chercher ma fille ? questionna dangereusement John avec l'impression que c'était l'inspecteur qu'il allait devoir liquider.

- Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous dites, Inspecteur ? susurra Mycroft d'une voix froide, déterminé à faire comprendre à l'inspecteur à quel point il était stupide.

Sherlock ne dit rien, fixant d'un air glacial l'employé du Yard.

Greg déglutit, les paroles de Donovan lui revenant en tête « Ne les contredisez pas, patron, ils m'ont l'air encore plus taré que d'habitude ».

Elle avait peut-être raison.

- Un café ? tenta-t-il maladroitement. Une tisane peut-être ?

* * *

><p><strong>Avant première prochain OS :<strong>

**"- Eh ! Y'a tout les goûts dans la nature. Et c'est gonflé de la part d'une fille qui sort avec un mec de quarante piges, avec un nez chelou, une petite calvitie et le reste des cheveux roux ! Roux putain !**

**- - …Tu es roux !**

**- - C'est pas pareil !**

**- - Un, Mycroft n'est pas roux ! Deux, il est très bien son nez ! Trois, pour la dernière fois, ce n'est pas une calvitie bordel ! Quatre, NON ! Tout les goûts ne sont pas dans la nature !"**

**JeJe croise les doigts pour être à côté d'une célébrité dans l'avion, même petite : genre Mathieu Sommet ou Antoine Daniel (même si j'espère surtout Jeremy Ferrari dans les célébrités francophones) !**

**J'**


	9. OS déterminé 5

**La vie dans ma tête.**

**J**_alousie._

**Bisoir ! Bisoir !**

**Pas grand chose à vous dire, sinon des remerciements pour me suivre moi et mes écrits ! Pour des raisons personnelles, je n'ai pas le temps de répondre au review, je suis horriblement désolé mais je ne peux vraiment pas..**

* * *

><p>Avant-dernier examen : français.<p>

L'idée d'être dans une pièce, seule, avec Mr Cox m'émoustillerait bien mais je crains que la présence de Mycroft dans ma vie, notamment celle amoureuse, ne me le permet pas.

Pas grave, je le fais quand même.

J'ai dû remettre cette crétine de robe, en plus comme nous sommes en décembre, je me les caille sec.

Je relis mes feuilles de vocabulaire dans le métro, écoutant en même temps une musique de Rn'b des années est assise à côté de moi, relisant quant à elle ses feuilles de grammaire.

Je sens mon téléphone vibrer, deux fois de suite dans un intervalle de trois minutes et souris en lisant le premier message.

« Bonne merde, je suis sûr que ça ira, chérie.-JW »

« Je sais, je vais tout gérer. –EW »

Je lève par contre un sourcil en lisant le second message.

« Pour vos oraux, vous faites un dialogue ? –MH »

…Je peux savoir ce que ça peut te faire, au juste ?

« …Pardon ? –EW »

« Seras-tu seule avec le professeur pour lequel tu as un béguin ? –MH »

- Mmh… j'ai toujours détesté les mecs jaloux, dit Rose en lisant mon message par-dessus mon épaule.

- Dans ce cas tu ne sais pas ce qui est bon, je réponds en ignorant le rouge qui me monte aux joues.

- …Mouais.

« …Hein ? –EW »

Oui, j'ai parfaitement compris mais faire l'idiote afin qu'il développe le fond de sa pensée ne me dérange pas du tout dans ce contexte.

« Si tu le dragues d'une quelconque manière que ce soit.. –MH »

.- .Mais il est taré, souffle Rose. Toi dragué qui que ce soit, c'est ridicule.

J'ai la grimace des femmes contrariées. Mais si, celle où la mâchoire inférieur est en avant et que tu fixes ton message en attendant qu'il y ait un autre qui suive en mode « Je-Plaisantais-Je-T'aime ».

- Il va le payer, je souris en coin.

« Oh, je n'y avais pas pensé. Excellente idée, merci mon cœur. –EW »

J'éteins mon téléphone, tant pis pour la musique et descends du wagon, suivant Rose. Nous entrons dans la cours et Louis me saute limite dessus.

- Putain ! Putain ! Putain ! Comment on dit « J'aime manger des chips au fromage » en français ?

- …On ne le dit pas. Sérieusement, des chips au fromage ? Mais c'est dégueulasse !

- Eh ! Y'a tout les goûts dans la nature. Et c'est gonflé de la part d'une fille qui sort avec un mec de quarante piges, avec un nez chelou, une petite calvitie et le reste des cheveux roux ! Roux putain !

- …Tu es roux !

- C'est pas pareil !

- Un, Mycroft n'est pas roux ! Deux, il est très bien son nez ! Trois, pour la dernière fois, ce n'est pas une calvitie bordel ! Quatre, NON ! Tout les goûts ne sont pas dans la nature !

- Si !

Je le fixe, blasée et me permets d'hausser froidement un sourcil.

- Tu connais quelqu'un qui trouve Elton John sexy ?

- Absolument ! Son mari ! Et j'aimerais te rappeler que tu as aimé Dumstas plus de deux ans et que si maintenant il te draguerait, tu retomberais illico dans ses bras.

La langue anglaise est l'une des langues où il y a le plus de mots.

Mais il n'y en a pas assez pour qualifier le choc et la manière dont Louis m'a blessée là maintenant.

Le pire, c'est que je serais capable de pardonner à Dumstas.

Mais pas de retourner dans ses bras.

Je n'y ai jamais été, en plus.

- Va te faire enculer, je réponds d'une voix glaciale avant d'aller dans ma classe.

Je n'aime pas être vulgaire à ce point. Mais je voulais lui faire bien comprendre à quel point je lui en veux.

Quand mon tour pour mon orale arrive, Louis m'offre un sourire confiant et je lui lève mon majeur. Ce n'est pas aussi explicite que c'est mon père qui le fait mais il comprend parfaitement puisqu'il se ratatine littéralement dans son siège.

- Alors, Elizabeth, prête ? demanda Cox, une fois que nous sommes dans la pièce voisine à la classe.

- … Euh… C'est une question piège ?

Il sourit.

Raaaah son sourire !

Je jure devant Dieu, qui n'existe sûrement pas en passant, que je suis amoureuse de Mycroft et uniquement de lui.

- Non, je t'assure qu'il n'y aura aucun piège si tu as étudié.

- C'est discriminatoire pour ceux qui n'ont pas étudié.

Je ne fais pas exprès de lâcher mes remarques, elles sortent toutes seules.

- Effectivement, s'amuse-t-il. Bien, ton sujet est : mon avenir, comment je l'envisage ?

Bah là tout de suite, éventrer Louis et vous draguez dans l'espoir que Mycroft surgisse de nulle part en brandissant son parapluie tel une arme dernier cri.

- …Monsieur, on est d'accord, j'suis une bonne élève.

- …Hum…

- En français.

- …Je dois bien avouer que oui.

Oui, c'est très faux cul et fort frotte balle mais je joue mon avenir. Si ça applique une prostitution quelconque, je le ferais.

- Je peux avoir un autre sujet ? S'il vous plait…

- Non, allez hop. Au boulot, répond-il automatiquement en français.

Putain, si j'étais amoureuse de lui il viendrait à l'instant de me briser le cœur.

Je sors de l'oral plus de dix minutes plus tard, la bouche pâteuse à force d'avoir articuler des sons contraire à la prononciation de ma langue natale.

Foutus français à la con, votre langue sert à rien de toute façon.

Nous, la moitié du monde la parle.

Quand je vais dans la cour, Louis me court pratiquement après.

- El !

- Dégage.

- El !

Je ne réponds pas et sors de l'école, décidant exceptionnellement de rentrer à la maison à pied. Je prends mes écouteurs et les démêle étonnamment rapidement avant de me les glisser dans les oreilles.

Il attrape sèchement mon poignet et consens à retirer un seul de mes écouteurs.

- Quoi ? j'aboie.

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas…

- Si, c'est exactement ce que tu voulais dire, je termine à sa place.

Oui, c'est de la mauvaise foi, et alors ?

Nous arrivons devant la maison, je soupire en voyant que Louis continue de me suivre.

On révise math ensemble !

- Dégage, je réponds en glissant la clef dans la serrure.

Mon action est momentanément interrompue puisque la porte s'ouvre quand Louis me répond.

- Je sais pertinemment que tu ne retourneras pas dans les bras de Dumstas !

Mon père le fixe et grimace.

- Dire qu'avoir une longueur d'avance sur Mycroft n'aura duré qu'un mois et demi.

J'écarquille les yeux et me crispe en voyant mon petit ami attendant dans l'entrée, m'offrant un regard si froid que je frissonne.

Et ma robe n'y est pour rien, cette fois.

- Il ne savait pas…, souffle Louis.

- Louis. Cours.

- …Hein ? Non !

- Voyons Elizabeth, entre Louis, je t'en prie.

Je balance mon sac dans l'entrée et approche Mycroft qui me regarde de haut en bas avant de me longer et de se diriger vers la porte.

- J'ai déduis ce dont j'avais besoin, merci John. Merci, jeune homme, pour ces si précieuses informations.

- …Je ne l'aime plus ! Mycroft ! Tu entends !

Il se tourne vers moi, me regardant avec dédain.

- Je ne savais pas que ta stupidité influençait même tes goûts amoureux.

- Ca me semblait pourtant évident, marmonne mon père en forçant Louis à passer au salon du regard.

Mycroft et moi le fusillons du regard.

- Tu as donc aimé cet idiot ?

- J'aimerais préserver un minimum mon intimité, je réponds en me mettant face à lui. Tu ne me parles jamais de toi alors que tu connais la moitié, si pas plus, de ma vie. Si j'évite de te raconter certaines choses. Tu peux être sûr que tu les sauras d'un jour ou l'autre. Oui, j'étais folle amoureuse de ce crétin. Mais, pour l'instant, c'est la seule chose que tu sauras.

Il m'offre un regard remplis de dédain puis tourne les talons avant de s'arrêter à mi-chemin et de me sourire, légèrement, presque hypocritement.

- Quand pourrais-je te voir sans cette robe ?

- Mycroft ! rugit mon père derrière moi.

- Quand tu veux.

- Elizabeth !

- Alors, à bientôt.

- Le plus tôt possible sera le mieux.

- Je n'aurais pas su mieux dire, rétorque-t-il en entrant dans sa berline et de partir.

J'ai un sourire en coin, regardant la berline s'éloignée et me tourne vers mon père qui m'annonce par sa posture qu'il m'a déshérité.

- Je ne sais pas lequel entre vous deux est le pire.

- Lui a le pouvoir de nous faire entrer en guerre. Moi, j'ai le pouvoir de te faire de la peine.

Je souris un peu plus.

- C'est moi.

Je vais dans le salon, ayant pour but premier de régler le problème numéro deux.

- Louis ?

- Mmh ?

- Dégage.

- …je suis désolé ! Je ne savais pas que tu le prendrais aussi mal ! Vraiment ! Tu ne vas pas me forcer à me mettre à genoux ?

Je le fixe.

Il me fixe.

Je souris.

Il se crispe.

Si c'est exactement ce que je vais faire.

- J'aimerais pouvoir faire de même avec Mycroft, grogne mon gentil petit Papa en allant dans la cuisine.

Après un passage très humiliant pour Louis, nous terminons dans ma chambre à faire nos maths, ensemble.

J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les roux.

* * *

><p><strong>Première review : prochain OS ! On peut faire de tout : Ellock, Mycbeth, Gregbeth, ...<strong>

**Love !**


	10. OS non déterminé 5

**Trahison, disgrâce, l'esprit du mal est gravé sur sa face.**

**Hey !**

**Deux remarques :**

**1. Z'avez remarquer l'allusion au Roi Lion dans le titre ?**

**2. La fin de ce OS est frustrante, lors de mon premier jet j'avais fais une fin "correcte" mais elle ne me plaisait pas ! Donc, si vous le souhaitez, je ferais la fin la semaine prochaine !**

**So :**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**aliena wyvern :**

**Ca reste à voir !**

**Nooo Aime :**

**Le voilà donc !**

**Gretchen :**

**VOUS ETES EPIQUES LES GARS**

**Lisa :**

**Le voilà !**

**Mana 2702 :**

**Merci beaucoup !**

**Electre 1964 :**

**Ca reste à voir ;)**

********************************Disclaimer**** : Je ne possède que Elizabeth Watson, les personnes de son école et Rebecca le reste appartient aux talentueux Steve Moffat et Mark Gatiss et à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.********************************

* * *

><p>Etonnamment, Sherlock m'a manqué. Avec le retour de son voyage de noce, mon père (par culpabilité je suppose) ne m'a pas lâché d'une semelle. Et vu qu'il ignore tout de la relation entre Sherlock et moi, j'ai dû éviter tout contact avec lui depuis son retour.<p>

Ça a été dur, durant le mariage, de faire comme si de rien n'était entre Sherly et moi. Enfin, j'ai trouvé ça dur. Allez savoir ce que pense ce crétin arrogant pense.

Je pénètre dans Baker Street en laissant mon sourire joyeux apparaître et ouvre la porte de l'appartement.

- Sherlock, j'ai une excellente nouvelle…

Je me coupe littéralement : Sherlock embrasse Janine.

Il lui sourit, son sourire heureux que j'adore, dont je tombe amoureuse à chaque fois et elle caresse le bout de son nez aquilin en lui souriant. Avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Sherlock. Embrasser. Janine.

Marrant comment des mots totalement normaux ne veulent rien dire une fois dans la même phrase ?

- Elizabeth, souffle Sherlock, visiblement dégoûté.

Ironiquement, je me sens surtout trahie (plutôt que triste). Janine, elle, est surtout contrariée.

- Eli, chérie, j'aimerais que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi : ne dis rien à Mary.

- Je t'expliquerai, rajoute Sherlock en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens.

Pour peu je lui cracherai au visage. Je souris à Janine, ignorant le détective consultant.

- Bien sûr, je réponds en laissant la colère m'envahir. A vrai dire, je suis venue plus ou moins pour la même chose…

Le regard de Sherlock devient tout à coup inquiet et je m'en réjouirais presque. Le problème est qu'il vient de me tromper. En fait.

Janine passe son bras autour du coup de son (ou mon ?) petit ami, assise sur ses genoux, et Sherly passe le sien autour de la taille de cette grosse dondon.

Où ça de la mauvaise foi ?

- Pour la même chose ? s'intéresse Janine. Comment ça ?

- Mon petit ami devrait me rejoindre d'une seconde à l'autre.

- Comment ça ? demande soudainement Sherlock.

Je le fusille simplement du regard et vais juste dans mon ancienne chambre en pianotant à toute vitesse sur mon téléphone.

J'envoie un message à William :

« Viens à Baker Street, maintenant.

PS : tu es mon petit ami. »

La réponse arrive alors que je commence à lire un vieux bouquin qui traînait.

« Je suis en route.

Réponse à ton PS : okay, ça va. On est amoureux ? »

Je souris en coin.

« Passionnément. »

« Et Holmes ? »

On s'en fout de lui.

« Il pue. »

« Parfait. »

Merlin, que j'aime ce crétin.

Ce qu'il m'a le plus surpris, quand j'ai vu Janine et Sherlock enlacé c'est la douleur. Je sais pertinemment qu'il n'est pas amoureux de Janine, et qu'il n'est pas en couple par plaisir. Mais je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir être aussi cruellement jalouse et me sentir autant trahie. J'espère de tout cœur que Sherlock ressentira la même chose.

Dix minutes plus tard, j'entends trois coups frappés à la porte et je me jette presque en dehors de ma chambre. J'ignore le bécotage de Sherlock et Janine et avance ma main vers ma poignée.

- Eli, dit Janine, me coupant dans mon élan.

Je me tourne vers elle, tentant de ne pas grincer des dents à l'entente du surnom.

- Oui ?

- Beaucoup de bonheur, me sourit-elle.

- À toi aussi, je réplique en fixant Sherlock qui m'offre une grimace style « qu'est-ce que tu fais, bordel ? ».

Crè-ve.

J'ouvre la porte et William me sourit sensuellement avant d'attraper ma taille. Je suis contente de lui avoir envoyé un message plutôt que Louis, avec lui ça aurait été comparable à de l'inceste.

- Bonjour, mon cœur, me susurre-t-il avant de joindre nos lèvres.

Je glisse ma main dans ses cheveux, souriant contre sa bouche et remerciant le ciel d'avoir des amis séduisants.

- Vous êtes adorables ! minaude Janine derrière nous.

Nous rompons le baiser et je remarque avec délectation les jointures blanches de Sherlock.

- N'est-ce pas, Sherl ? Qu'ils sont mimis ?

- Mgne, répond laconiquement « Sherl ».

William est au courant de ma relation avec Sherlock. En fait, il n'y a que Shannon qui l'ignore et c'est simplement que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de lui annoncer.

Il me serre un peu plus contre lui et les genoux de Sherlock ont un sursaut : il voulait apparemment se lever.

- Un problème, Sherlock ? interroge la grosse dondon.

- Un spasme, sûrement, sourit William avant de me suivre.

Nous partons, sans un regard pour Sherlock.

* * *

><p><strong>La suite du Ellock ou ?...<strong>


	11. OS non déterminé 6

**AVF.**

**Petite allusion à la chanson de Stromaé dans le titre ! Alors, ça baigne ? Chez vous aussi il fait bon ? J'ai remarqué que le dernier OS a ramené plus de reviews qu'habituellement, ça fait plaisir !**

**Vous allez me dire que dans celui-ci, Elizabeth pardonne un peu vite. Mais bon, elle savait à quoi s'attendre en se mettant en couple avec the Sherlock Holmes ! Et, j'ai préféré faire un Sherlock un peu bêbête plutôt que sentimental !**

**/!\ A PARTIR D'AUJOURD'HUI TOUT LES OS SERONT DES "Non-déterminés".**

**Vous pouvez désormais choisir le sujet/couple ou la situation du OS à _CHAQUE FOIS._**

**Je garde quand même quelques OS tout chaud pour quand je serais en examen ou ce genre de choses ! Sinon... Mmh ! Oh oui : je pars à Londres AUX MEMES DATES QUE LA CONVENTION SHERLOCK mais je ne peux pas y aller :'( ! Je voulais aussi dire que j'adore ma classe : on a fait un trou dans le mur. On est de grands rebelles !**

**Je pense que c'est tout x)**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Mana 2702 :**

**Encore une autre vengeance ! J'espère que celui-ci te plaira aussi !**

**MMWH :**

**J'aime tellement le rendre jaloux, vous n'avez pas idée ! J'adore rendre les perso jaloux !**

**Noooo Aime :**

**Elle a surtout beaucoup de caractère : au lieu de faire une scène, elle a préférée le faire chier ! (soyons vulgaire ma foi). Je suis très heureuse que tu aies appréciée !**

**aliena wyvern :**

**La voilà donc !**

**Ilfa :**

**OMFG UNE REVENANTE ! D OU VIENS TU MISERABLE ?! Ah les TPE, ce que j'en entends parler et ce que je suis contente de ne pas en avoir ! (vive la Belgique) ITALIE ? L'ITALIE C'EST GENIAL ! FORZAAA ITALIA (pardon). Oh merde... Si t'as des problèmes de santé qui t'excusent, tu es dispensé de review (vise la gentillesse) ! L'Angleterre, bah je pars avec l'école et en famille d'accueil une semaine en juillet 8)**

**Electre 1964 :**

**"Ce grand machin". JE VAIS LE RESSORTIR C'EST OBLIGE !**

**laptiteanelle :**

**Ici !**

**Pasca :**

**J'aime vous frustrez, vous n'avez pas idée :3 Merci beaucoup !**

**Lisa :**

**Hahaha, merci x)**

**Guest :**

**Yep, je trouve ça aussi cool comme idée parce qu'Elizabeth me manquerait trop sinon (EW : Aw, trop sweet). Je trouve ça cool pour vous faire patienter, pour me faire patienter et pour m'améliorer ! Bref, tout bénef ! Sache, Elliot, que tes délicates oreilles n'ont qu'à allé où je pense pour faire ce que je crois ! Merci encore !**

********************************Disclaimer**** : Je ne possède que Elizabeth Watson, les personnes de son école et Rebecca le reste appartient aux talentueux Steve Moffat et Mark Gatiss et à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.********************************

* * *

><p>Je sors de mon école en soupirant, mon sac à dos sciant mon épaule. Depuis quelques jours, je ne me maquille plus et m'habille à la va-vite. Pas que le petit numéro entre Sherlock et Janine m'ait blessée mais c'est tout comme, il y a deux semaines de ça. C'est pitoyable de se comporter de cette façon pour un abruti, je sais bien, je pense ça aussi. Mais, une fois dans la pratique, c'est plus compliqué de se tenir à ses convictions.<p>

Je n'ai rien dis de leur relation à mon père, comme promis. Je n'ai pas reparlé à Sherlock, comme intérieurement promis. Je n'ai rien dis à personne, mais je pense que Mycroft sait. Il m'a regardé avec des yeux louches lors de notre dernier restaurant.

- Elizabeth. Y'a Sherlock, me souffle Rose.

Je me crispe et redresse la tête. Je le trouve facilement et me crispe, serrant les poings. Je me collerais bien à William pour l'embrasser langoureusement mais je ne le trouve pas. Il est hors de question que je me dirige vers Louis.

Alerte. Nous cherchons une cible pour baiser langoureux. Mon regard est en alerte et s'arrête sur Dumstas avec hésitation.

Oh oui.

Oh putain. Je crois que j'ai eu une bonne idée.

Que dis-je ? L'idée.

Sherlock me suit du regard, les mains dans les poches, le visage impassible mais ses yeux parlent pour lui (visez la poésie).

- Eh ! Dumstas ! je crie en m'approchant de lui.

- Elizabeth, non, m'ordonne Rose avec effarement.

Mais si, ma chère, mais si.

- Quoi, Watson ? crache-t-il avec dédain.

Je lui souris, malicieusement, attrape son col et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il est surpris, ses mains dans l'air sans bouger. Ses lèvres suivent simplement les miennes, sans poser de question. Je me recule, lui offre un grand sourire puis m'en vais comme une princesse.

J'aime les glorieuses comparaisons.

- Merci !

- Elizabeth ! dit Sherlock en venant à grandes enjambées.

Je lui souris à lui aussi, ignorant mon pincement au cœur.

- Tiens, Sherlock. Mon père attend de tes nouvelles ! Mary aussi. Passe nous voir quand tu sais !

Je lui claque la bise sur les deux joues puis repars, me dirigeant vers la station de métro en démêlant mes écouteurs. Derrière moi, le bruit des talons de Rose sur le bitume me suivent.

- Elizabeth ! Non, mais ça va pas ! Dumstas, sérieusement !

- Bah quoi ? Entre lui ou le salopard de Holmes, le choix ne se pose pas. En plus, je dois admettre qu'il embrassait bien.

J'entends une exclamation dans mon dos et me tourne : faisant face à Sherlock et Rose. Je grogne dans ma barbe avant de soupirer.

- Elizabeth ! Je n'ai pas le choix ! Je dois t'expliquer : mais pas ici.

- Sinon quoi ? je réponds.

- J'appelle ton père.

Heureusement qu'il a pas vécu en 45. Je suis mon collabo d'ex petit ami et vais dans un taxi, me collant de toutes mes forces à la portière pour créer un max d'espace entre nous. J'entends son soupire agacé mais ne réagis pas.

Une fois dans Baker Street, je m'appuie contre le mur après avoir salué Miss Hudson pendant qu'i l s'installe dans son fauteuil.

- Assieds toi, demande-t-il.

Crè-ve.

- Non.

- Elizabeth. Tu sais que je ne suis pas avec Janine par plaisir. C'est pour une enquête.

Je me suis posée la question pendant deux longues semaines : si je devais parler de Janine et lui à Sherlock, sous quel angle le ferais-je ?

J'ai ma réponse : avec stupidité.

- Pas sûr. Janine, elle, a ton âge. Elle n'est pas si laide et elle n'a pas autant de sentiment pour toi que je peux en avoir.

Il se raidit, mais ne réagit pas plus que ça.

- Elle ne me plaît pas. Je suis avec elle pour une enquête.

- Alors quitte-la.

C'est sortit sans que j'ai réfléchis : c'est ce que je veux réellement mais je ne sais pas si je lui pardonnerai. Même si ma mère n'a pas eu le temps de me l'enseigner, je sais parfaitement que c'est une mauvaise idée de se remettre avec quelqu'un qui nous a trompés.

- Je ne peux pas, répond-il soudainement mal-à-l'aise.

Je souris amèrement.

- Alors que fais-je ici ?

- Tu as embrassé deux personnes alors que tu es en couple avec moi !

J'écarquille les yeux.

- Pauvre crétin ! Nous ne sommes plus ensemble !

Il semble désarçonné, son visage prenant tout à coup une expression choquée. Comment pouvait-il ne pas s'en rendre compte ?

- Q-Quoi ?

Son ton me fendrait le cœur s'il ne l'avait pas déjà fait auparavant.

- Tu croyais quoi ? Que je serais assez stupide pour rester avec un salaud qui me trompe ? Tu penses sérieusement que j'allais faire l'idiotie de rester avec toi ?!

Il se lève, murmurant des « mais » en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne faiblis pas : le regardant faire sans la moindre envie de le réconforter.

- C'est fini, Sherlock.

Je tourne des talons et me dirige vers la porte.

- Magnussen.

Je lève un sourcil et m'arrête.

- Pardon ?

- Charles Augustus Magnussen. S'il savait que nous sommes ensembles, il ferait pression sur moi.

J'ai un méchant sourire.

- Oh, je vois. Le grand Sherlock Holmes se fiche que son image soit ternie par des affaires de drogues mais dès que ça touche la vie sentimentale, c'est un problème ?

- Tu ne comprends pas, soupire-t-il.

- Ah oui ?

Je croise les bras, m'asseyant dans le fauteuil de mon père sans me départir de mon expression froide.

- Explique-moi, alors, j'ordonne.

Il cherche ses mots, faisant nerveusement les cents pas.

- Je ne peux pas laisser Magnussen t'utiliser pour faire pression sur moi, finit-il par avouer au bout de quelques minutes.

Je réfléchis si je dois être touché par ces paroles ou si ce n'est pas encore assez. Mmh. C'est limite.

- Pourquoi ?

- Elizabeth ! Crois-moi, Janine ne t'égale pas.

Je ferme les yeux en prenant une grande inspiration, retenant mes larmes en serrant les dents.

- Tu m'as fais du mal, Sherlock, t'en rends-tu compte ?

- Je… Elizabeth, murmure-t-il en avançant sa main vers moi.

Je me recule sèchement et lui tourne le dos par pudeur : les larmes inondant mes joues sans que je ne puisse les retenir plus longtemps.

- Oh… Je…Bon sang…

Il, je le devine, passe sa main dans ses boucles. J'en conclus qu'il est dépassé par les événements. Il s'accroupit en face de moi et pose ma main sur mon front : en faisant une visière pour cacher mes yeux. Sans prévenir, il attrape délicatement ma taille et glisse doucement mon visage dans le creux de son cou.

Mes sanglots redoublent : les images de lui et Janine se bousculant dans mon cerveau ainsi que des émotions les plus contradictoires les unes que les autres.

La haine, l'amour.

La douleur, le réconfort.

La peur, l'envie.

L'envie de lui pardonner.

- Je suis désolé, me dit-il en caressant mes cheveux.

Il l'a dit avec tant de culpabilité dans la voix que je me sens au bord du pardon : mais je sais bien que je ne devrais pas.

- Mon amour…

Oh, super. Voilà qu'il utilise des surnoms pour la première fois juste par chantage affectif. Je me dégage de ses bras, reniflant et essuie mes yeux avec le dos de ma main.

- Passe saluer mon père de temps à autre.

Je me dirige vers la porte en enfilant mon manteau.

- Je n'ai pas le choix. Je fais ça pour t'éviter des problèmes. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point elle me dégoûte. C'est toi que je veux. Ton corps, souffle-t-il sans, je le devine encore une fois, me regarder.

Je ferme les yeux, serrant la poignée de la porte puis me tourne vers lui et hausse les épaules.

- Tu es le pire salopard que la terre n'ait jamais porté.

Il se crispe, encaissant le coup silencieusement.

Et je t'aime.

- Il me fixe, sans me voir.

- SHERLOCK HOLMES JE T'INTERDIS DE BUGER DANS UN MOMENT PAREIL ! NOTRE COUPLE EST EN JEU !

Ça ne lui fait rien.

Je m'approche, le baffe (évacuant ainsi ma colère) puis l'embrasse passionnément et souris en sentant ses mains me soulever légèrement.

Je suis trop gentille.

* * *

><p><strong>Prochaine review : prochain OS !<strong>

**Bisous !**


End file.
